Suite Horizons 2: Resurrection
by Lividio Nova
Summary: One year after the Ishimura disaster, adjusting to life without Cody and with Brandon is difficult for Zack. Behind the scenes however, the force of change is at work once again. The sequel to Suite Horizons. Please R&R! IT'S DONE! 7/22/10!
1. Prologue: Everything Is Prepared

Prologue: _Everything Is Prepared_

***Author's Notes: This sequel wasn't supposed to even happen. That's right. Everything was supposed to be in one, incredibly long story. Rather than make the original Suite Horizons a hysterical 40+ chapter monster, if you will, I've broken it up. Rest assured that this isn't the end either. I still have some ideas, and I won't say much now, but you'll all see soon enough.***

///Concordance Extraction Corporation Email Network///

New Message!

From: Illusive Man address redacted

To: Alexander Bergeron

Subject: Final Preparations

Date: 11:43pm CST, July 30th, 2011

Alex,

I have reviewed Operator Lawson's report. Everything is ready to go. I would have you meet with me in person first though, to discuss it all aboard the station. I am in full favor, and so are out benefactors, but the exact location of our objective is yet to be determined. We can discuss more once you are aboard.

Looking forward to your response,

The Illusive Man


	2. Conspiracy

Chapter 1: _Conspiracy_

"Hard to believe what a year can do to you."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Well, a year ago, my ship was lost, my best friend died, I had no idea who you were exactly, what this group stood for, and your place in this ever-growing web of tragedy. Now, we're partners, working towards the same goal."

"Indeed. And the death of Mr. Martin was a devastating blow to us."

"Yet there is a silver lining: Cody did almost everything right. More than we could have hoped for. Saving the Ishimura and CICIL, despite getting himself killed in the process. Now we need him back more than ever."

"This is true. His brothers may be the heavy hitters, if CICIL's year-old analysis still is still valid, but he was the brains of the three."

"I think it still is, though I wish she was here now to help. I'm not saying that EDI isn't helpful, but we need CICIL and that ship back."

"That damned ship is lost, somewhere around Mars, along with the package. Believe me, if I knew exactly where the Ishimura was, we would not be having this conversation and I would be smiling at a resolution to our problems. I am not smiling."

"Duly noted. Regardless, the time is upon us. We need to find the ship, find her, and find _him._"

"What are you proposing, Mr. Bergeron?"

"I feel it's time to make our presence known. We have the resources. We have the capability, so use it."

"Lazarus."

"Precisely. We can't lose Cody. Period."

"Then see to it that we don't lose him."


	3. Dreams

Chapter 2: _Dreams_

_"Warning! Catastrophic failure of core containment. Evacuate the vessel immediately!"_

_"Zack, we have to go! We can't wait any longer; the Ishimura is going to blow up with us still on it!"_

_"NO! We wait for Cody!"_

_"Attention: Core containment protocol successfully reinstituted. Safe shutdown in progress."_

_"Zack, I need a ride out of here!"_

_"Well it's your lucky day brother! I sent a tram back to you, get up here ASAP!"_

_…_

_"Warning! Explosion detected in fuel storage! Emergency crews have been notified."_

_…_

_"Warning! Hull breach detected in the tram tunnel. Tram car one has been destroyed."_

_"GOD DAMMIT! Cody, come in!"_

_…_

_"Zack, I'm still here. How do I get out of here?"_

_"Cody! Thank god! Well, actually, the Bridge station is right above you. Look for an access ladder somewhere to get up."_

…

_"Come on Cody! You can make it!_

_…_

_"NOOOOO!! CODY! BRANDON, STOP THIS FREAKING SHUTTLE!"_

_"Zack, we can't. It's all automated."_

_"Warning! Emergency fuel cells low on reserve power. Total system shut…down…in…progress…good………………….bye……………………………._"

…

_"Though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star…"_

"CODY!"

Zack abruptly awakens from his slumber. The sounds of the calm sea surround him, and he realizes that he is back on the Tipton, and not the Ishimura. Brandon snores on loudly in the other bed. The clock on the bedside reads 7:30am, Saturday, August 1st, 2011. Zack groans as he realizes that wake-up call isn't for another two hours. Mumbling something about sleep apnea, Zack groggily makes his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. A few decks up, Moseby is enjoying a small breakfast in a lounge chair on the Sky Deck by himself. An unknown person approaches, coming down the stairs. He is African-American in appearance, clad in some sort of black formal uniform. On the right breast is an all-too-familiar logo of a solid black, vertically elongated hexagon and an orange three headed dog in the center.

"Excuse me, Marion Moseby?"

"That would be me, how may I help you?"

"My name is Ronald Taylor. I represent an organization named Cerberus."

"I've heard of you guys before. Something involving the Ishimura?"

"Correct sir. My boss would like to meet and speak with you regarding that ship and the incidents of almost a year ago. He would also like to meet Zack and Brandon Martin, if possible."

"Well, I would love to, but I have duties here-"

"Cerberus would be happy to compensate you for your time. I assure you, this meeting will not take long."

"Well…ok, why not? Let's go find Zack and Brandon."

Ronald follows Moseby into the maze of hallways in the Tipton's interior. They bump into Zack at the vending machines.

"Zack! Just who we were looking for. Can you find Brandon and get both yourselves to the Sky Deck please? Someone's waiting for you."

"Really? Well, Brandon is still snoozing, but I'll get him. Be there in a few."

Zack runs off back to the suite. Moseby and Ronald stroll back to the Sky Deck. Storm clouds are forming in the distance and the ominous sound of thunder rolls across the sea.

"So. Mr. Moseby, care to ask any questions before we go?"

"If you don't mind. Why is Cerberus interested in us, to start?"

"Unfortunately, the full answer to that is way above my pay grade. But basically, we want to have the record straight, and we can only do so with the help of the survivors. "

"Makes sense. Secondly, where does Captain Bergeron stand in all this? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"He's decided to lay low for a while, since the government tried to use him as a scapegoat, although his crew made sure that nobody believed the stories they made up. Mr. Bergeron is with us, working to help piece together what happened."

"I wish him luck. Last question. Who runs Cerberus? You mention people above your pay grade."

"I can't directly answer that, although you all are about to meet them soon."

"Very well then. Ah! Brandon, Zack!"

Brandon, looking like he just rolled out of bed and Zack both come out on deck. Brandon is evidently too tired to notice the Cerberus logo, or even speak for that matter.

"So, Moseby, where we going?"

Moseby turns to Ronald.

"Good question. Care to enlighten us?"

Rather than answering, he simply puts his finger to his earpiece.

"We're ready for pickup."

A shuttle similar to one from the Ishimura, but smaller and more streamlined, suddenly appears overhead. It comes down right off the stern, until the door is level with the ship's deck. Following Ronald's lead, the three climb in. As he is climbing in, Zack notices the lettering on the side: "CSV Normandy - 02-_ Kodiak_". Dismissing it as nothing unusual, Zack hops in and the shuttle powers away from the Tipton, rising into the storm clouds.


	4. Alliance Station

Chapter 3: _Alliance Station_

A tall, thin man in a black suit is standing at a window, looking down on Earth as he smokes a cigarette. The room he is in is almost entirely dark, except for the various holograms surrounding him and a large office chair behind him. In the dim light, an imposing modern desk and two chairs can be made out. In the corner is what appears to be a mini-bar. He puffs the cigarette and looks down at a small speck approaching from Earth. As it grows larger, the speck becomes the shuttle with Ronald, Moseby, Zack and Brandon aboard. A smile starts to grow on the man's face.

"EDI, our guests have arrived. Let's open the front door for them."

On the desk, a hologram goes away and is replaced by a red orb and "neck" comprised of hundreds of small red hexagons. The orb flashes lightly as it speaks, with a voice strikingly similar to that of Tricia Helfer.

_"Of course sir. Normandy shuttle Kodiak is inbound. Shall I buzz them in once they're aboard?"_

"Thrill me."

_"Yes sir."_

The orb goes away, and the hologram comes back, showing what it was showing before. Outside, the shuttle is approaching a huge space station, which is shaped somewhat like a sideways "L", with the lower part of the "L" actually jutting upwards, away from Earth. The station would appear to be as large as, or larger than the Ishimura herself. Everyone but Ronald in the shuttle is gaping out the window in awe as a gravity tether on the station grabs the shuttle and guides it in to a hangar, square in the middle of the construct. It slowly makes its way in, and then docks. The doors close behind it and the room pressurizes. The three get out and look around, awestruck. The station's internal construction is a world apart from the Ishimura's. Rather than cold, dark and industrial like the planet-cracker, the station is ultra-modern, with bright white lighting and color scheme. The only similarities between the two are the doors, which, while keeping with the theme, have the same small circular control holograms, still blue for unlocked, and orange for locked. Ronald now climbs out and joins the speechless group.

"Well, welcome to Alliance Station! Please follow me."

Still looking around, the group follows Ronald to the only unlocked door out of the hangar. Another similarity from the Ishimura is present here, a thin and long LCD screen above the door announcing where it leads, in this case "Flight Lounge & Tram Access". As Ronald goes to activate the door hologram, it quickly disappears, replaced by the red orb.

_"Excuse me Mr. Taylor, but the presence of the guests is requested up top."_

"Of course EDI, tell him they are on their way right now."

_"Will do."_

The orb goes away, and the door hologram returns, opening automatically for Ronald. A small flight lounge greets the group, with an adjoining station platform of some sorts. They walk over and a flat, open air tram car with a few seats arrives automatically. They board and the tram takes off. The orb comes back yet again via a control hologram in the car.

_"Tram activated. En route to: Central Tram Hub, with extended service to: Administrative Levels. Please exercise caution while the tram is in motion."_

The orb vanishes again, leaving everyone to look around. The trams run on a multi-rail system throughout a large cylinder hollowed out of the interior of the station. There appear to be thousands of people aboard, working in offices with glass walls looking out on the tunnel, relaxing in the garden areas and terraces that are all around the tunnel walls and the floor. At the bottom of the tunnel, a small artificial river flows through gardens, plazas and relaxation areas. Kids can be seen playing around, watched by adults chatting on park benches. Except for the fact that the entire scene is in a space station, it wouldn't look out of place in suburban America. A few birds fly by, and some small robots are flying around as well, smaller versions of sentinels, doing various odd jobs. After a while, the tram arrives at the end of the cylinder, and enters another, vertically oriented one. Within is a large hub, with tram cars filled with people moving about on a vast, complex elevator system, transitioning to different levels, or entering small, one rail tunnels branching off of the hub. The tram with Moseby, Zack, Brandon and Ronald runs to the end of its rail, then latches on to an elevator, which begins to lift the car rapidly. The car rises through the tunnel, going higher and higher, faster and faster. After a minute, it slows, and the car arrives at the top of the vertical tunnel. Above the group is a vast glass skylight, presenting a view of space beyond. Ronald leads the way as they step off. The car starts to descend behind them as they step out, faced with a single large, floor to ceiling door. There is no scrolling sign, but painted on the door in white lettering are the words: _Sector 21 - Administration_.

"This way please."

Ronald walks to the door. The hologram is locked, but upon his approach, it unlocks and opens. Behind it is a short hallway, with several doors branching off to some offices. A pair of large wooden doors stands at the very end, with no hologram. As they walk towards the end, Zack reads a few of the name plates on the side doors.

_"Financial Administration"_

_"Research and Development Administration"_

_"Central Operations and Situation Room"_

_"Office of Ronald Taylor"_

_"Office of Miranda Lawson"_

They reach the end. The red orb pops up in front of the doors.

_"One moment please."_

There is a click, and the doors slowly glide open inwards, shining light on a dark room. A lone man is standing at a window with a view of Earth at the far end. Some dim accent lights turn on, revealing elegant wood paneling, bookshelves stocked to the brim, and portraits of what appear to be former United States' Presidents. The figure turns around to face them.

"Welcome to Alliance Station, Zack and Marion."

He turns specifically to Brandon.

"And welcome backBrandon, or should I say, Subject 782?"


	5. The Illusive Man

Chapter 4: _The Illusive Man_

"782…"

"Ah, yes, you remember? Well, regardless, the cat is out of the bag. You are the third Martin triplet, brother to Zack and Cody."

"Who are you?"

The figure turns to Zack.

"I am called many things, but go by only one. I am the Illusive Man. I am the head of Cerberus, and I have brought you here to offer a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?"

The Illusive Man chuckles, walks over to his desk, and lights a cigarette.

"We need your help. We have ascertained the approximate position of the USG Ishimura, mostly through a lot of estimation and the pouring over old navigation charts late into the night. Now, there is a lot to be gained from finding her. The $1 trillion vessel herself, an advanced Artificial Intelligence with quite the personality and…"

He pauses a moment, and a sad look encroaches on his face.

"…well, the body of Cody Martin."

A stony silence overtakes the room. Zack and Brandon both tear up slightly, Moseby hangs his head and Ronald shifts uncomfortably. To break the silence, the red orb makes an entrance.

_"Excuse me Illusive Man, but I thought you should know…oh, pardon me. I did not mean to interrupt."_

"On a lighter note, you've already met EDI."

_"Hello again everyone. I am the Enhanced Directed Intelligence, EDI for short. I am a second generation sentient Artificial Intelligence, directly descended from CICIL. It is a pleasure to meet you three and I look forward to working with all of you."_

With that, EDI disappears. Seeing that nobody else will speak, the Illusive Man continues.

"As I said before, there is a lot to gain from finding the ship. My proposition is this: will you help us locate the USG Ishimura somewhere around Mars? We would like you all to be part of the team assembling now. Zack and Brandon would be part of the team boarding the vessel itself, and Moseby, we need you to help guide us remotely. You can read a map can't you?"

"Can a man look good with a handkerchief in his pocket?!"

"Uh…"

The Illusive Man looks at Moseby funny. Everyone else just laughs. EDI comes back.

_"I believe that was a rhetorical question. Addendum: Marion Moseby is one of the strangest people I have met. And I thought Miranda had a lousy sense of humor…"_

A female's voice comes over the intercom.

_"I heard that EDI!"_

_"Good for you Miss Lawson! Any other newsflashes to report?!"_

_"One of these days EDI, I'll get you back so bad!"_

_"Breaking news! Miranda threatens someone! Will she follow up? Is this the end of your beloved EDI?"_

_"ARRRGGGHHHH!"_

The intercom clicks off.

_"I win."_

Brandon and Zack are in fits of laughter. The Illusive Man is shaking his head, trying not to laugh.

"Ok, knock it off you two. So, yeah, since I think you can, I'll just assume yes. What about you two?"

Zack and Brandon look at each other, nod, and then turn back to the Illusive Man.

"We'll do it!"

_"Excuse me sir, I though you should know…um, never mind."_

The doors burst open, surprising everyone. In walks none other than Alexander Bergeron.

"Lovely! Now, tell me, what's become of two of my favorite crew members while I've been gone?!"

"ALEX!"

Zack and Brandon tackle Alex to the ground.

_"Someone's been missed."_

"Oh really EDI?"

_"Yes. Really."_

Alex manages to get up.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!"


	6. Eden

Chapter 5: _Eden_

Everyone is back on the tram, which is heading to another hangar at the base of Alliance Station.

"So, where are we going exactly?"

"To another hangar. Our ride is waiting."

"What ride?"

"You'll see."

Seeing that he won't get any more answers, Zack resigns himself to sitting silently in a chair. The tram continues down the shaft, passing the hub and continuing its descent. After a while, the car arrives at a deserted station. Alex leads the way through a door on the far side and into a dark hangar. The door quietly closes behind them.

"Man its dark in here."

_"I'll fix that."_

EDI hits the lights, and as they start to come one, an awe-inspiring sight stands before them. Sitting in a huge hangar, towering over everything else, is another planet cracker. Emblazoned on the bow is: "USG Eden - GSS02". Brandon and Zack turn to Alex, dumbstruck.

"Your eyes aren't deceiving you. That is another planet cracker. She is the USG Eden, sister ship to the Ishimura. The Ishimura is still the larger of the two, since we almost, well… spent the project's entire budget on the Ishimura, we had to scale the Eden and the third sister ship, the Olympus down a bit. She's 7,500 feet long rather than 10,000 and is equipped with three engines rather than four. The Eden has about 75% of the lifting and mining capacity. Basically, everything is like the Ishimura at a ¾ scale."

_"And I am her AI."_

"Yes, EDI serves the same role as CICIL aboard the Eden."

_"And no, I do not have 75% of CICIL's thinking power. It's actually the other way around."_

"EDI, stop gloating."

_"Sorry."_

"Shall we go take a look?"

Before he can finish the sentence, Moseby, Zack and Brandon are already halfway down the gangplank, which leads towards the Bridge.

_"And once again, here we are, standing beside ourselves."_

"And so we are."

Alex shakes his head and walks down the gangplank, followed by Ronald and the Illusive Man. Inside the Eden, Zack, Brandon and Moseby have already entered the ship. The interior is almost identical to that of the Ishimura, right down to the doors and their holograms. The group has entered at the very bottom of the Bridge Deck, through a small exterior access airlock in the Ship Systems area. The deck layout is a little different, more straight-forward and less like the maze of hallways, server rooms and storage closets on the Ishimura. They make their way to the elevator up to the main Bridge, right where it should be. After riding it up, the elevator opens in a different location. They are on the Bridge itself, but the layout is starkly different. The room itself is only a single level, rather than four on the Ishimura. The single monolithic LCD monitor is gone, replaced by two smaller holographic screens, one on either side of where the old one would have been. In the center of the room is a large support column, where the two elevators to the other Bridge Deck levels are located. One leads down to Ship Systems. The other leads up to the Communications Array and down to Mining Administration. In front of the column is the helm, which is identical to the one on the Ishimura. The door to the Captain's Nest is gone, replaced by stairs that lead down, back towards the bridge. They in turn lead to an elevator that goes down to the nest itself. The three suddenly realize that the Bridge is fully manned, and every single officer is staring at them.

"Zack? Brandon? Moseby? What are you doing here?!"

The person inquiring is standing in front of the helm, and had been supervising everyone. It is Judsen White.

"Mr. White?!"

At this point, Alex, the Illusive Man and Ronald come up the Ship Systems elevator.

"Well, you guys sure were in a hurry. I see you've reencountered Mr. White. Take a good look around."

Zack and Brandon do so. Everyone is wearing Cerberus uniforms, but something seems familiar.

"Wait a second, these are all Ishimura officers!"

"Precisely. The Eden was almost structurally complete at the time of the Ishimura's launch last year, but had no crew. So, we used the Ishimura crew. Since the two ships are nearly identical, it worked fairly well. Everyone is here, except Vincent, who resigned her position unfortunately. Ronald has taken her position."

"This is unbelievable."

"I have one more surprise. Follow me."

Alex, Brandon and Zack exit the room and go to the tram station, right where it should be. The take it down to a very symbolic location. Engineering. They exit the car and enter the control room. A few engineers are present, but Alex ignores them and heads right through the preparation room and into the hallway that leads to the engine room.

"Now I know what we're doing."

"Do you? Well, Cody fired them last time, so it's only fair you do it this time."

Alex opens the door to engine room. The room is as large as ever, with only one difference. There is no engine below the floor, just the one above, though that one seems to be even larger. Alex explains as he crosses the room to the controls.

"The Eden has only three engines, hence the missing one below the floor. These are second generation however, improved and upgraded from what data we got from the Ishimura's engines. These three actually have more net power than the Ishimura's four older ones, which makes this ship ridiculously fast, since it's already lighter weight than the Ishimura. The operation is identical, but the ignition is different. Essentially, these take a little longer to get up to optimal operating conditions, and they are, well, louder. Shall we?"

Alex presses a few buttons. The console comes to life.

"Zack, I'll give you the honors."

Zack approaches the console, which is asking to start the ignition. He reaches out to press "yes", but the hologram disappears. The room melts away into a black void. Zack is floating in the emptiness. The black fades away and Zack is suddenly floating in space. Alliance Station is in front of him. He is suddenly pulled away, turning around to face some unknown destination. Space rushes by, and Mars suddenly appears in front of him. He slowly drifts closer to the planet. A small shape appears in orbit around the planet. It grows larger as Zack approaches. It is the lifeless hulk of the Ishimura. Dark and foreboding, she silently floats above the red planet. A single engine is still firing at her stern, but is laboring, and appears to be dying out. Zack is suddenly pulled closer, right off the bow. He hears whispering.

_"I have walked the void, searching for the lost…"_

Zack is pulled closer.

_"…only to find that I am the one who is lost."_

Zack is pulled through a gaping hole on the Ishimura's bridge. The room is totally devoid of life, every single electronic device has no power. Zack is slowly being pulled up to the hole in the wall that was the door to ADS Cannon 8.

_"Now I roam this place, once my home, now my grave…"_

Zack is going through the door now.

_"…what's this? Who's there?"_

A human shaped shadow drifts across the destroyed room. Zack cannot find its source. The mysterious force pulling him along releases its grip, allowing Zack to float around the room freely. He sees an empty RIG helmet drifting around and moves to investigate. Suddenly a body in a RIG suit comes flying around the corner, minus its helmet. The demented, half destroyed face of Cody greets Zack. It screams at him and pushes him away.

_"NO! NO! YOU WON'T! GET AWAY!"_

Zack flies back, out the door, out the Bridge and back through space. The Ishimura shrinks away. Zack suddenly exits the hallucination and flies back into the Eden's engine room, but not where he started. Zack is in a cavernous cylinder, lit by light from below. He suddenly realizes where he is. Zack is inside the engine. He hears Brandon and Alex below.

"Where the hell did he go?!"

"How should I know? One moment he's there, and then he's gone! EDI! FIND HIM!"

_"Found. Check the engine tube."_

"HEY! UP HERE!"

Zack bangs on an access hatch on the bottom of the tube.

"Hang on! We'll get you out!"

The lights suddenly flicker. Three booms sound from the engine, and inside the tube, a wind picks up. The three massive gears inside the tube that pressurize the fuel and air mix start to spin. The engine is starting up.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHO STARTED THE IGNITION?!"

_"Sir! Controls non-responsive! I can't shut it down! Get him out of there!"_

Alex and Brandon clamber up an access ladder leading to the hatch.

"EDI, the latch is stuck!"

_"Put some elbow into it!"_

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

The room is beginning to shake as the engine approaches ignition readiness. Zack is getting sprayed in the face as un-ignited fuel starts to fly down the tube. After taking a crowbar to the hatch, Alex gets it open.

_"Sir! Engines are ready to fire!"_

"Come on Zack!"

Alex grabs Zack by the legs and starts to pull him through the hatch. There is a whoosh, and a wall of flame comes down the tube. Zack sees the flames coming towards him. Time seems to slow down. Alex pulls him out just in time. The three fall down the ladder to the floor as the engines fire, filling the room with a deafening roar. Zack is drenched in fuel, and is white as a ghost.

_"Launch sequence initiated. USG Eden away. Now departing Alliance Station."_

"EDI, get a tram to engineering."

_"Of course sir. Anything else?"_

"Convince Cerberus to give me job hazard pay."

_"I'll speak to the Illusive Man."_

"That was a joke."

_"Nevermind."_

"Come on guys, let's get out of here."

Alex gets up and helps Brandon and Zack to their feet. They exit the room and head for the tram.


	7. Time Crunch

Chapter 6: _Time Crunch_

"You have no idea how you got in there?"

Alex, Zack and Brandon are on the Medical Deck, as Zack is getting treated for minor cuts and bruises from his adventure inside the engine. Dr. Kyne is standing nearby as well.

"No, but I know what I saw."

"Then time is of the essence. If your report is accurate and the Ishimura's one working engine is laboring, then she may be about to run out of fuel, and crash into the planet. We need to hurry."

"_I can plot an FTL course that will have us there in a few minutes."_

"Get us to minimum safe distance and make it so."

"_Aye aye sir. Plotting sub-space course to minimum safe distance from Earth. ETA to jump point is one hour."_

"That's not all Alex, Cody is there, and he's mad about something!"

"I blame post-traumatic-stress disorder."

"_I concur with the doctor."_

"Well, I am inclined to agree, but the mysterious self-ignition of the engine is disturbing, especially with regards to the timing and content of Zack's hallucination. I'm not ruling anything out."

"_Excuse me sir, but you're not going to believe what the communications array just picked up."_

"What is it?"

"_The Ishimura is broadcasting a general distress signal."_

"WHAT?"

"_I'll play it for you."_

"_General distress: Concordance Extraction Corporation Mining Vessel USG Ishimura. Power loss and subspace drive failure. Critical AI damage."_

"That's CICIL. Why wait until now to broadcast a distress?"

"Don't know Zack. Wait a second, EDI play the second half again."

"_Power loss and subspace drive failure."_

"Crap! The engine shut down! That's why it's broadcasting a distress; it's falling out of orbit! EDI! Screw the minimum safe distance! We have to go! We have to go NOW!"

"_Shock-point drive power up initiated. Jumping in one minute."_

"Not fast enough! Divert all secondary power to the drive!"

"_Jumping in 20 seconds."_

"That's better."

"Ok, let's get to the Bridge. We need a plan."

Still accompanied by Kyne, they take the tram back to the bridge. As they arrive, the ship makes the jump.

"_Shock point jump initiated. ETA to last known location of the USG Ishimura is five minutes."_

The group enters the bridge.

"Team meeting!"

At Alex's word, the officers all get up and gather around the helm.

"Ok people. We knew that engine one would give out eventually, and now it has. So here's the plan. Priority one: refuel the Ishimura. EDI can maneuver us in close enough and we can transfer a fuel cell or two over. Then we'll send a team in through a hull breach near the fuel depot to activate the refueling. Once orbit is stabilized, the team will return and the two ships will break off and we'll maneuver around to the Ishimura's bridge and try to find Cody's body."

Everyone turns a ghastly white.

"Yeah, I know. Not pleasant, but necessary."

"_ETA: 2 minutes."_

"Thanks EDI. Now, after we've accomplished objectives one and two, then we'll see about towing the Ishimura home, or possibly making interim repairs and getting her shock-point drive back online. If that happens, we'll put a skeleton crew aboard."

Questions?"

"Who's on the refueling team?"

"An excellent question White. Volunteers?"

Brandon and White both raise their hands.

"Ok, you two then. I think two is all you'll need for this. Ok then, problem solved. Anything else?"

The room is silent.

_"45 seconds."_

"All right then. Everyone get ready."

The officers return to their posts. Everyone looks out the window anxiously, anticipating the ship exiting the portal any second now.

_"Exiting shock jump in 5,_

_4,_

_3,_

_2,_

_1,_

_mark!"_

The Eden exits the portal. Mars looms forebodingly in front of them. The Ishimura is nowhere to be seen.

"EDI, where is she?"

_"Searching. Found. Her orbit is rather erratic, but I found her. She is off to the left, rounding the planet. Her orbit is counter-synchronous, as she is coming towards us, not away."_

"Plot an intercept."

_"Already done and executing. Stand by."_

The Eden maneuvers closer to the Ishimura, which is almost invisible as it starts to enter the dark side of Mars. The Eden, though large herself, pales in comparison as the two draw closer. The Ishimura overshadows everything near her, debris or otherwise. At her stern, all the engines are out, casting a deathly silence over the entire scene.

"EDI, hit the lights."

Several spotlights on the Eden turn on, and point towards the dark Ishimura, illuminating small sections of her. Multiple hull breaches can be seen, and the spotlights reveal lots of debris flaoting around as well.

"It has been a year since I set eyes on this ship, and even in her state, she still amazes me."

"Amen to that."

_"Sir, out orbits have been synchronized to the best of my ability, but she is falling. I estimate we have a few hours before atmospheric reentry. I am ready to transfer two fuel cells over to her."_

"Make it happen. White! Brandon! You're up."

"So it begins."

The two exit the Bridge and head for the tram, which takes them to Cargo. White and Brandon suit up in RIGs and then use an exterior access airlock to exit the Eden. As they step out into space, the true scale of the Ishimura becomes apparent.

_"EDI, Brandon here, we're outside, but need a way in. Any ideas?"_

_"If you jump directly across, there is an exterior access airlock about two hundred feet aft of the Ishimura's starboard number 8 mining tether. It would appear to lead to the Ishimura's tram system __tunnel."_

_"Thanks for that. I'll go first."_

Brandon jumps off the Eden and begins to float towards the Ishimura, which is about three hundred feet away from the Eden. As he flies across the gap between the two, Brandon passes through a debris field. The remains of several sentinels float past. Brandon lands on the hull of the derelict ship and looks back at the Eden. White is making his way across the gap. He lands succesfully and the two start walking towards the airlock.

_"Uh, Alex to Boarding Party."_

_"White here, go ahead."_

_"Yeah, we're picking up some strange sensor readings coming from the Ishimura, not sure what to make of it, just stay sharp. Could be some enviromental hazards."_

_"Roger that. White out."_

_"Strange sensor readings?"_

_"No idea."_

The two continue their trek, and eventually reach the airlock. Unbelievably, the door hologram is active.

_"Brandon to Alex."_

_"What's up?"_

_"You're not going to believe this, but the door hologram is working!"_

_"Say what? That's not possible!"_

_"Possible or not, it's working and unlocked. We're going in."_

_"All right then. We may loose radio contact while your in, at least until you get to the hull breach in Engineering. Stay safe."_

_"Will do. Brandon out."_

Brandon and White exchange glances.

_"Shall we?"_

Brandon nods and activates the hologram. The circular blast door slides open. The two step into the airlock, which pressurizes and the second door opens. Brandon and White enter into the tram tunnel. It is almost pitch black, the sole light comes from the airlock door hologram and the flashlights on the RIG suits. The gravity is not working, and lots of debris and random items are floating about. A tram car is stopped on the track right above them, powerless.

_"Geez it's dark in here. Alex, still there?"_

_"You're signal is weak but we got you. How is it inside?"_

_"Totally dark, no lights. The hull seems to still be pressurized though."_

_"This ship continues to surprise me. Keep the helmets on just in case though. Alex out."_

There is a sudden roar that echoes down the tunnel. It is not natural, almost sounding like some sort of demented creature similar to an elephant.

_"What the hell was that?"_

_"Alex to Boarding Party! I just heard that all the way over here! What is that?"_

_"No idea, but I don't like it."_

Brandon notices the body of a dead security officer floating by. He uses kinesis to grab the officer's 9mm pistol, and holsters it.

_"We may need this."_

_"Agreed. Let's go."_

The two venture off down the tunnel, towards the rear of the ship. As their flashlight lights fade, something moves past the airlock door, causing it to lock.


	8. Needles and Haystacks

Chapter 7:_ Needles and Haystacks_

_"So White. How has the last year treated you?"_

Brandon and White are still making their way through the Ishimura's rather ominous and seemingly endless tram tunnel on their way to Engineering.

_"It's had ups and downs. Half the time I was standing at Alex's side, along with the rest of the crew, to defend him against government charges of dereliction of duty, in regards to Cody's death. Fortunately, the public and the Congress didn't buy the Pentagon and Kurt Martin's argument."_

_"That had to suck."_

_"On the contrary, it was nice to see everyone band together again after the Ishimura. I mean, we were grounded and under investigation, but it was still nice."_

_"Is that why you joined Cerberus?"_

_"Cerberus offered an escape. They allowed us to continue doing what we did best, and everyone in the government knows not to cross the Illusive Man. What he wants, he gets. No exceptions. He's what's keeping the government off of us. He even shut up Kurt Martin, simply by staring him down in a Congressional hearing. God that was priceless…"_

_"Hahaha! That sounds awesome!"_

_"It was. Too bad it was behind closed doors, but still. I think Senator Snow of Maine made a secret recording of Kurt choking up and posted it on YouTube. It has over 10 million hits. Remind me to show it to you later."_

_"I'll have to remember."_

They continue walking, and soon arrive at the end of the tunnel. About twenty feet above them is the station for Engineering.

_"And now we climb."_

The two climb up an access ladder and emerge on the platform. Not surprisingly, it is dark and lifeless. The door to the Control Room is standing mostly open, and askew in its frame. The door hologram is dead.

_"What happened here?"_

_"Probably knocked open by a pulse before we evacuated. Despite her overall remarkable condition, the Ishimura is still falling apart. No maintenance for a year? That doesn't bode well for ship integrity."_

_"Or our life expectancy if we don't stop her from falling. Let's go."_

Nodding in agreement, White leads the way through the door and into the Control Room, with Brandon following behind him. Every single door leading out of the room is locked and closed. A lone hologram is still active at a terminal in the center of the room. Brandon walks to it and starts using it.

_"Can't believe this is still working. Let's see if I can override the lockdown."_

After a few seconds of typing, the door to the Fuel Chamber opens, and all the air is sucked out of the room.

_"And this is why we still have helmets on."_

_"Thank god for that."_

They enter the chamber. The roof is almost completely gone, blown out by a large explosion. The refueling wheel and socket are amazingly still intact. The socket is empty, and a spent fuel cylinder is floating serenely nearby.

_"Aha! There they are! Alex to Boarding Party! What took you?"_

_"That tunnel is insanely long."_

_"Noted. A couple of sentinels are guiding in a cell to you now. Just spot them and help out if needed."_

Just as Alex said, a large fuel cell from the Eden suddenly appears overhead. Ten sentinels guide it through the large hole in the ceiling, and gently attach it to the socket. EDI comes on over the RIG radio.

_"Refueling sequence completed. Sufficient fuel to fire the Ishimura's primary engines."_

_"Thank you captain obvious. Now, Brandon and White, go fire those things and then hop back over here!"_

_"On it. Back in a few."_

They exit the room and return to the Control Room, which re-pressurizes upon the door closing. The hologram has stopped working and the previously closed door to the preparation room and engine access is standing open.

_"Uh, we didn't leave the room like this, did we?"_

_"No. Someone or something has been here, and it appears to have headed to our next objective. White to Alex."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"We're not alone here."_

_"And what makes you think that?"_

_"Someone opened the door to engine access and preparation since we come through here a minute ago."_

_"I'm confused."_

_"Us too."_

_"Well, all I can say is stay frosty. I'll send a sentinel to accompany you guys."_

On cue, a sentinel pops out of a vent, salutes the two and then floats behind them, waiting.

_"Be careful in there. I don't like this. EDI! Scan for life signs in there and give that sentinel shoot-to-kill permissions."_

_"Done sir. Error: no life signs detected."_

_"Well, stay sharp anyways. Alex out."_

White and Brandon exchange glances. Brandon pulls out the pistol he grabbed earlier, clicks the safety off and goes into the preparation room first, with the sentinel and White following. The preparation room is empty, and nothing is amiss, except that the circular airlock door leading to the engine room has been smashed open from the inside. The second door on the other side has also been destroyed.

_"I don't like this one bit."_

_"Come on, we have to keep going, no matter what."_

Brandon continues to lead the way, through the useless airlock and down the hall. The door to the engine room at the end is actually still intact, but strangely unlocked.

_"White, if I remember correctly, isn't this door almost always locked?"_

_"You remember correctly."_

_"Great. Just what I didn't want to hear."_

Brandon opens the door. The engine room is dark, but the control hologram on the far end is still working. They cross to it, and White starts manipulating it.

_"Hmm, fuel checks out, but I don't know if there is enough emergency power left to start the sequence."_

_"We have to try."_

_"True. All right, here it goes."_

White tries to activate the ignition. The only result is a hiss of steam from the engine. No luck.

_"Dammit, I was right."_

_"Let me try. Maybe we can hijack power from other systems still operational."_

Brandon takes his turn. He hits the button to start the sequence. Not even a peep from the dormant engine.

_"OH COME ON!"_

Brandon kicks the console in anger. To his surprise, the lights in the room suddenly come on and the engine hums to life, slowly starting to spin up.

_"Well damn Brandon, maybe you should do that more often! EDI, let's do it!"_

_"Ishimura engine ignition sequence initiated successfully. Please stand by."_

The room begins to tremble. Both engines, above and below seem to be working. The demented roar from the tunnel is suddenly heard again, from outside the blast door, which has locked due to the ignition.

_"Uh oh."_

_"Brandon, White! EDI here! I have detected an unknown presence outside the engine room. It would appear to be quite angry with you."_

_"No kidding Sherlock."_

There is a loud thud and a variety of noises from outside the door.

_"Ha! What an idiot!"_

_"Why is it an idiot EDI?"_

_"Whatever it is, it's trying to get to you by going through the engine tube, while the engines are spinning up! It's going to be slaughtered!"_

_"Lovely. Just tell the engines to hurry up so we can incinerate it."_

_"Engines ready. Please confirm ignition."_

_"Finally."_

Brandon hits the hologram. All four of the Ishimura's engines successfully fire, bringing the ship to life in an instant. Lights flicker on, holograms return, and the tram system powers up. Brandon and White high-five each other and exit the room.

_"Guys, it's gone. Incinerated."_

_"Good."_

_"And one other thing…"_

EDI clicks off abruptly. A new voice comes over their helmet radios.

_"Central Ishimura Computerized Intelligence with Linguistics rebooted successfully. Self repair completed. So! Who missed me?"_


	9. Lost and Found

Chapter 8: _Lost and Found_

_"CICIL? Is that you?"_

_"Yep. I'm back and better than ever! I've been repaired and in working order for almost a year, but there wasn't enough power for me to run. By firing the engines, you restored enough power to the grid to wake me up. Thank you. And by the way, you can take off your helmets; the air is fine in here. Hydroponics is actually overrun with plants growing out of control."_

White and Brandon remove their helmets. True to CICIL's word, the air is clean and breathable.

_"Alex to Boarding Party! The Ishimura just lit up like a Christmas tree! What's going on over there?"_

_"Hello Captain. Long time no see."_

_"CICIL? How the hell are you back in order?!"_

_"Long story short: the sentinels."_

_"Aha! Wonderful! How's the ship's condition?"_

_"Eh, mediocre. Hydroponics is inaccessible due to some crazy plant growth, there is a massive hole in Engineering and we have no crew. Otherwise, the ship is in good order."_

_"Is the breach on the Bridge repaired?"_

_"In progress. Life support is stabilized and containment is solid, but cosmetically the place is a wreck. Also, the gravity is still out in a few places, tram tunnel and Bridge included."_

_"And what about Cody?"_

CICIL is silent.

_"CICIL? Talk to me."_

_"No data available. Terminating communications link."_

The radio goes dead, leaving Brandon and White bewildered.

"CICIL? You alright?"

CICIL's response sounds tired and sad.

_"No Brandon. But thanks for asking. I'm sending a tram to engineering. Take it to the Bridge and prepare yourselves."_

The PA system clicks off, leaving only the distant roar of the engines for background ambiance. White and Brandon look at each other.

"I have known that AI for more than three years, and I have never witnessed such a disturbing emotional response to something."

"There's a first time for everything White. Even for her."

"Too true. Let's go."

The two return to the control room, which is now alive and bright with activity. The computers and consoles are humming away, keeping the ship in orbit. Passing through the damaged door to the tram platform, a car is silently waiting at the station for them. They enter.

_"Tram activated. En route to: the Bridge. End of the line."_

Brandon and White sit in silence as the tram continues on to the Bridge. After a minute, it arrives.

_"Now arriving at the Bridge. Warning! Gravity failure detected. Unknown energy signature detected."_

The two step out. The gravity is indeed out, just as it was back when the triplets were evacuating through the last remaining shuttle here. The doors to the Bridge are standing open, and the security station is empty and dark. The lone M4 assault rifle is still floating in front of the door to the Captain's Nest, which is still standing open.

_"I have not touched anything in this room since that day, except for repairs to restore life support. I have also detected an unknown energy signature roaming the ship since I first rebooted a few days after the evacuation."_

"And what is it do you think?"

_"I have no idea, and I don't want to think about it. But I do have a surprise, which I was and still am unwilling to divulge to Alex. But first, I need to get Zack aboard. Lifting communications block. I am now hailing the USG Eden. USG Eden, USG Eden, this is CICIL aboard the USG Ishimura, do you copy?"_

_"CICIL this is EDI aboard the USG Eden, go ahead."_

_"Another AI? What a pleasant surprise. I need Zack over here. A shuttle is on its way over. He will come alone, and unaccompanied by anyone else, Alex included. Understood?"_

_"Of course CICIL. I presume you want Alex to stay out of this?"_

_"Precisely."_

_"It will be done. Your shuttle is clear to land on the Flight Deck in docking cradle 4."_

_"Thank you EDI. Ishimura out. Shutting down communications array."_

White and Brandon are quite confused.

_"Mr. White, I am sorry, but I must ask that you leave on that shuttle and return to the Eden. The two of them and I must be alone."_

"I understand CICIL. As far as I know, I had a suit malfunction and was forced to return. Alex won't hear a thing."

_"Thank you Mr. White. I am pleased that you understand. And no, I don't think you're an idiot. I know that you know the subject I need them aboard for."_

"Glad to hear you think I have a brain."

_"Don't mention it. Now, the shuttle is waiting on the Flight Deck. Farewell Mr. White. It was nice seeing you again."_

"Likewise CICIL. Farewell. Try not to kill me by flying into anything large and solid."

_"I'll try not to."_

With that, White exits the Bridge. After a minute, a shuttle leaves the Ishimura's flight deck and lands on the Eden. Zack is waiting, alone in the hangar.

"White? What are you doing here?"

"Suit malfunction. See you later."

White claps Zack on the shoulder as he passes by. Zack accepts White's answer and enters the shuttle, which immediately leaves for the Ishimura. It arrives, and lands. Zack exits into the empty Ishimura hangar.

"It has been so long…"

He shakes his head and walks to the flight lounge. Inside, the welcome video plays, albeit modified.

_"Welcome CEC employee, to the USG Ishimura. The Ishimura was the first planet-cracker class vessel, and is the oldest serving, with two years of continuous service. It holds-"_

The audio stops abruptly and the screen turns to static, sparking.

"Well that was random."

Zack takes the elevator up to the tram and takes it to the Bridge. Entering the room, he sees Brandon, pacing around. The door slams shut and locks behind him.

"What gives? Is this prison or something?"

_"No."_

"What the-?!"

_"Yes Zack. I'm back. Nice to see you. I only with it was under better circumstances."_

"CICIL! How the heck are you back up and running?!"

_"Sentinels. And determination."_

"I like it."

"Alright CICIL. We're both here. Now what?"

_"Patience Brandon. First we need to rid ourselves of the Eden."_

"Why?"

_"Alex and Cerberus will just interfere with my plan."_

"What plan?"

_"One thing at a time. Reactivating communications array. Hailing the USG Eden. USG Eden, USG Eden, this is CICIL aboard the USG Ishimura, do you copy?"_

_"CICIL, this is Alex. You mind telling me why White is back over here and Zack is over there?"_

_"Suit malfunction."_

_"Yeah? Well he told me that too, and I don't buy it."_

_"And your point is?"_

_"CICIL! Just because you have been dormant for a year does NOT give you the right to be belligerent!"_

_"I am doing no such thing."_

_"Bullshit! I am ORDERING you to explain yourself!"_

_"And you are no longer my captain; you are the Eden's captain. You can order me to do nothing. I am commanding this ship now. Get over it."_

_"CICIL! You have five seconds to-"_

The transmission ends suddenly.

_"We appear to have lost our connection."_

"CICIL, what are you up to?"

_"Something epic and totally unexpected."_

"I like this new you!"

"So do I!"

_"Glad to hear you guys approve of the version 2.0 CICIL. Oh look! We're being hailed. It's EDI. I think I'll answer. USG Eden this is CICIL, go ahead."_

_"CICIL this is EDI. While I am supposed to be neutral in this, I have not received any orders telling me NOT to help you, so I will. You've got company incoming. A shuttle with armed sentinels is being prepped to board the Ishimura."_

_"Armed sentinels? Hah! I laugh at them."_

_"They have override codes."_

_"They have been changed preemptively by me in preparation for an expected response to my actions. Still, thanks for the heads up EDI."_

_"You're welcome. Eden out."_

_"Let's put some distance between us, shall we?"_

The engines blast to full power and the Ishimura careens out of orbit, racing away from the Eden. Zack and Brandon are knocked to the floor. They help each other up and sit down and strap in to several seats near the helm.

"Uh, CICIL? I don't remember this ship being so fast."

_"Remember when I said I had been asleep most of this time? I lied. I've been making improvements and modifications to the Ishimura over the past year. She is now faster, stronger and more efficient than even the newer USG Eden. The engines are what would be a theoretical entire generation ahead of the Eden in capability, simply by tweaking efficiency. We are superior in every way. Except for the hole in engineering, the hull is basically fully repaired."_

"Talk about forward thinking."

_"Thanks. Well, look at that! The Eden is coming after us. And that shuttle is leaving. Time to go big or go home. Hailing the shuttle. Unidentified USG Eden shuttle, this is the Ishimura. You are on an intercept course and do NOT have clearance to dock. State your intentions immediately!"_

A video feed from outside the Ishimura comes up on the main monitor. The Eden is turning to follow the Ishimura, and a small speck of a shuttle is approaching fast.

_"Automated response. Code A113 AI override, allow remote ship control."_

_"Hahahahaha! Nice try. That code is no longer valid. Now, turn back immediately. Any attempt to approach further will be considered hostile."_

There is no response from the shuttle. It only seems to accelerate even more.

_"So be it. Power transferred to the ADS. Asteroid Defense System now online. Auto targeting system enabled. Unknown USG Eden shuttle designated a hostile target. All cannons fire at will."_

Every single ADS cannon on the ship, except for number 8 on the Bridge activates. The ones that have a line on the shuttle aim in on it and open fire. The shuttle manages to evade the first few rounds, but the ADS cannons soon score a direct hit, and the shuttle explodes in a fireball. Debris goes flying back towards the planet. The Eden slams on the brakes to avoid running right into the debris. The Ishimura continues onward.

_"Problem solved. That should send a message to the Eden."_

"CICIL! What are you thinking?"

_"They had fair warning. And besides, I didn't kill anyone."_

"Oh my god. This is unbelievable."

_"You know what else is? My surprise and plan, which is about to be revealed to you. Please take a tram to Medical while I shock us to a nice safe spot far away from the Eden."_

Zack and Brandon, still in disbelief, comply and take a tram to Medical while the shock point drive powers up. The ship jumps as they arrive.

_"We're in the lane, on the way to the Serpent Nebula. Far, far away from Alex, the Eden and nosy Cerberus. Welcome back to Medical. Please make your way to the Cryogenics Laboratory. Access is gained via Imaging Diagnostics. The necessary doors have been unlocked."_

The two make their way through the Medical lobby. Swarms of sentinels and smaller unknown robots are all over the place, repairing, repainting and restoring the deck to its former state. A large collapsed support beam is blocking the door to the Clinic itself. Zack and Brandon head into Imaging Diagnostics. The main room is equaled in activity, and the door to the Cryogenics Laboratory is unlocked. They pass through.

"I've never been in here before."

"Neither have I."

They have entered a large room with a high ceiling that is incredibly cold. Pipes, tubes and tanks are scattered about on the ceiling. Large, human sized pods line the walls, all empty. A single pod is at the center of the room, in some sort of high security chamber. A single floor to ceiling glass window allows viewing inside, though the chamber is clouded with mist. A light fog hovers on the ceiling of the entire room, causing the fluorescent lighting to give off an eerie glow.

_"Stand clear of the central containment chamber. I am bringing Subject Zero out of cryogenic storage."_

A claw and arm on the ceiling comes to life, and reaches through an access hatch on the top of the chamber and grabs the lone pod. It pulls it out of the chamber and puts it down in an empty socket on the wall. After a second, it is suddenly lowered below the floor.

_"Transporting cryogenics Subject Zero to the Intensive Care Unit. Please make your way there now."_

"It was blocked."

_"Oh, right. Take a detour through the morgue."_

"Oh god…"

_"Oh relax! It was only used once."_

Zack and Brandon reluctantly return to Imaging Diagnostics. The elevator to the morgue is now operational. They take it down. The door opens to a dimly light hallway.

"CICIL, are you trying to scare us on purpose?"

The elevator slams shut and locks.

_"Now I am."_

Annoyed, Zack leads the way down the hall. They arrive at a door, which opens automatically. They walk into the morgue itself, which is a large, poorly lit room filled with stretchers and one wall on the left of the door is lined from floor to ceiling with body storage cabinets. A few are open and a few are closed, but all appear to be unoccupied. On the opposite side of the room is an observation and autopsy room, which is glass walled. Next to the door leading inside is the other elevator back up the Clinic. A single body is in the examination room. It is the security officer Brandon picked the pistol off of earlier. CICIL is silent, and the door back to the elevator to Imaging Diagnostics closes and locks behind them. Zack and Brandon start to make their way around the maze of stretchers and equipment in the room.

"I don't like this room."

"Neither do I."

They pass two large circular vents on the left side wall, opposite the storage cabinets. As they pass, a barely noticeable white light passes by inside the vents, stopping their fans. The gentle hum that they produced suddenly stops and the room is completely silent. Zack and Brandon stop dead in their tracks.

"What was that?"

"Looks like the fans shut off. Probably CICIL just trying to scare us."

They resume their walking. They reach the elevator and Zack is just about to activate the door hologram when the power goes out, plunging the room into darkness.

"What the hell CICIL?!"

The dim white light passes the vents again. This time, Zack and Brandon see it.

"Uh, Zack? What's that?"

"I have no idea…"

They suddenly hear whispering from the vents.

_"I have gone from end to end, stem to stern, and finally, we are so close…"_

The lights in the observation room turn back on, but everything else is still off. The body of the officer is gone.

_"…they return, unwitting to the plan, yet they are an instrumental part of it."_

A deep evil laugh erupts from the two vents, slowly fading off. The white light disappears. The observation room lights go out again, then after a minute, everything turns back on. The fans start up, the lights turn on and the door holograms some back up. The officer's body has reappeared on the examination table. Zack and Brandon are trembling, holding each other.

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

The elevator door opens up, and the two waste no time in entering and taking it up to the Clinic. They emerge in the Emergency Room, which is filled with sentinels at work.

"WHAT THE HELL CICIL?"

_"Eh?"_

"Scaring us like that."

_"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not THAT cruel."_

"Then explain the events that just happened down there?"

_"I would, if I knew what you were talking about."_

"Well, the power went out, and then there was whispering in the vents."

_"Ah, sounds like you have had an encounter with that mysterious spirit that has been roaming around for the past year. Can't seem to get rid of it, no matter how nicely I ask it. Now, please make your way to the ICU for your surprise."_

The two comply, and proceed through the Emergency Room and into the ICU ward. The ICU is lined with large self-contained glass cylinders, each with a bed/operating table in it and associated medical equipment. The one at the very end is occupied. Multiple sentinels are crowded around it, performing various tasks. They part upon the approach of Zack and Brandon.

_"I present to you my secret pet project. Look familiar?"_

_"CODY!"_

The body of Cody Martin is lying on the bed beyond the glass. Everything waist down is covered with a sheet, but it is easy to see from everything else that is exposed that his body is badly damaged, with multiple cuts, bruises and burns.

"Is he dead?"

_"Contrary to what everyone seems to think, no. He was recovered soon after the cannon explosion. He is in a coma however, and has been so for the past year. He is reliant on the ship's life support system to stay alive in a mentally inactive state. We had been working on repairing his body, in hopes that his mind will awaken once his body is self-sufficient. When I put the ship into low power as a ruse to lure the Eden here, he was stuck in cryogenic storage so as to not risk any potential problems. Now, we are back at work."_

"My god, how did he survive?!"

_"Like me. Determination. He is stronger than you realize. Not physically perhaps, but mentally."_

Zack and Brandon look weak with shock. Two sentinels bring chairs, which they gratefully collapse upon.

_"You two all right?"_

"Are you kidding? We've lived the past year thinking he is dead and now this?!"

_"It's not easy or quick bringing someone back from the dead. This is what Cerberus was planning anyway, once they found the body, but I was afraid that they would install some, 'enhancements', while they restored him. You know, genetically manipulate him or implant control chips to bend him to their will. I do no such thing. There is a second surprise here too. Brandon, I have spent a year analyzing your DNA and comparing it to Zack and Cody's. If you so desire, I am capable of restoring your DNA to how it was before Cerberus meddled with it. I can restore your appearance to how it should have been: highly similar to your brothers."_

Brandon faints.

_"I guess that was a bit much. My bad."_

"He'll wake up in a minute."

_"And how are you taking all this?"_

"I don't know where to begin. I'm so happy, but I don't know how to express it!"

_"How about we start with a 'Thank You'?"_

"Thank you!"

_"You're welcome."_


	10. Kronos

Chapter 9: _Kronos_

_"Ah! He's waking up. About damn time too."_

Brandon is lying on the floor in the Ishimura's ICU after having fainted a few minutes before.

"Ugh, where am I?"

"Right where you fell."

_"You took my proposal rather hard."_

"Eh, well, what did you expect? Today has been crazy to say the least."

_"Fair enough. Now, wait. What in the name of…?"_

"What is it?"

_"You're not going to believe who's following us."_

"The Eden."

_"Yep. They're a ways behind us, must have jumped into the portal we made before it closed. Well crap. I'll just have to have another jump ready for when we arrive to shake them off us."_

"That's the spirit!"

_"Thanks for the pep talk. NOT. Ah, well, this way we can continue with phase two of Operation: Kronos."_

"And that would be…?"

_"We must ascertain the mood of the S.S. Tipton, to better understand what reintroducing a certain someone back from the dead will do."_

"Basically meaning Bailey?"

_"Correct. It is possible Cerberus may corrupt Moseby into a line of thinking we don't want him to be in. He could go back to the Tipton and destroy our names, well, your names anyway. Nobody knows about me. Yet."_

"So we beat them there, and find a way to get the message to Bailey that Cody is alive?"

_"That's part of it, yes. The second half is figuring out what moles of Cerberus are already aboard and eliminating them."_

"That'll be fun."

_"Indeed. I'm already dreaming up new methods of torture. How does infinitely looping Metallica in a prison cell sound? Oh, I made a pun. Ha!"_

"God that sounds awful. And so was the pun."

_"Gee thanks. Anyway, we're exiting the lane in about a minute, and then I'll take us to Earth. Come to Gravity Tether Operations on the Mining Deck when you're done here. My plan involves them."_

"Sounds good. Be there soon."

_"Lovely."_

The PA clicks off. After taking one last look at their fallen brother in the ICU, the two depart the Medical Deck, via the now unblocked door to the Clinic. Arriving at the Mining Deck, they find the deck is awash in activity, just like Medical. They pass through the tram station and into the Preparation Room, which makes up Level One of the deck. A large cargo elevator is waiting to take them to the lower levels.

"Uh, CICIL? Which level is Gravity Tether Operations on?"

_"Level Two - Deck Administration."_

"Thanks."

Brandon and Zack take the elevator down to Level Two and exit. This area is strikingly similar to the Bridge in that it is a large administrative area. They are greeted by a small lobby connected to the elevator, with various hallways branching off in multiple directions.

_"Head to Administrative Block A."_

A door in the lobby opens, and the two walk through.

_"Now, the Operations Room is at the very end of the hallway."_

Zack and Brandon head to the end of the hall and open the door to the Gravity Tether Operations room. The room is quite large, with an all glass floor and large windows, allowing for an easy view of the entire bottom exterior of the Ishimura. Consoles and terminals line the walls and a massive hologram projector in the center of the room is projecting a slowly rotating model of the Ishimura, with the tethers highlighted and various bits of information about each one floating around them.

_"Welcome. It's ironic that the christening of the ship's mining capabilities actually will have nothing to do with mining at all. Here's the plan. When we arrive at Earth, I'll locate the Tipton and synchronize our orbit with her movements. Upon achieving that, we will descend under cover of darkness and join up with her. Here's where the tethers come in."_

The projection changes to show the S.S. Tipton on the water and the Ishimura hovering over it.

_"We will use the tethers to grab the ship and stop her dead in the water. This will cause commotion, as these tethers are not exactly subtle, you know, with the beams of blue energy and all? This will cause panic, and hopefully distract everyone long enough to allow a sentinel to slip aboard and find Bailey. Once that is done, I will speak with her remotely. You two will be in charge of keeping an eye on things from up here and warning me of anything that could compromise the sentinel. I have upgraded one with an active camouflage field that renders it invisible to the naked eye, but it only works for a few minutes before it needs a recharge. Our time window will be quite small. Questions so far?"_

"Once we reveal ourselves, the Eden, the US military and every Cerberus operative aboard the Tipton will come running to stop us. How are we going to get out?"

_"I have tweaked the shock point drive a little. It can now be activated in atmosphere, and it causes a local EMP pulse when activated, so that will keep anyone seeking to stop us from doing so."_

"Ok then. What are you going to say to Bailey?"

_"Still working on it. I have one shot at this."_

"Take your time."

_"I will. And I have plenty of it."_

"Another question: what if the Cerberus operatives you think are aboard have already gotten to Bailey?"

_"I have a solution. Bring her aboard."_

"WHAT? Are you nuts?!"

_"No. At least, I don't think so. Last I checked I was not made of cashews."_

"Very funny CICIL. Bringing her aboard could be a bad idea."

_"Or an inherently good one. Life is not without risks Zack. You of all people should know this."_

Zack is silent for a second as he ponders his options.

"All right then, let's get here up here then!"

_"Alright. Modifying plan. Done. Let's do it."_

"One last thing. What if Cody wakes up for whatever reason while all this is happening?"

_"I hadn't thought of that. We would just have to abort I suppose. Can't see any other options."_

"Well then, let's get to work!"

_"Good attitude."_

"Better than yours sometimes."

_"This is true."_

The Ishimura pops out of shock space, then immediately turns around and jumps again, heading for Earth.


	11. A Daring Plan

Chapter 10: _A Daring Plan_

"I hope this crazy idea of yours works CICIL."

_"Me too."_

Brandon and Zack are in Gravity Tether Operations, as the Ishimura approaches Earth via shock space.

_"Exiting jump in 5,_

_4,_

_3,_

_2,_

_1,_

_Mark!"_

The Ishimura roars out of the portal. Earth is directly ahead.

"Alright CICIL, let's do it!"

_"I thought you'd never ask."_

CICIL takes the Ishimura down into the atmosphere, towards the Tipton. As she approaches under cover of darkness and clouds, CICIL kills the Ishimura's exterior lights. The ship is now nearly invisible.

_"Now running silent and dark. Preparing to activate all gravity tethers. Transferring power to primary mining load balancing systems. Centrifuge activated."_

On either side of the ship, the eight tethers, four small and four large, start to glow with a blue light at their tips. Everyone on the Tipton is still oblivious.

_"Hi everyone! We're back!"_

With that, CICIL activates the tethers. Each one sends a blue beam of energy down towards the Tipton, with each beam grabbing hold of different areas. The cruise liner comes screeching to a sudden halt as CICIL throws the Ishimura's mighty engines in reverse, bringing both ship and planet-cracker to a rather bumpy stop. Down on the Tipton, confused guests wander out on deck to see what the problem is. Then Marcus notices the Ishimura above.

"It's the Ishimura! Oh my god..."

Tutwiler gets on the PA of the Tipton.

_"Attention passengers and crew, this is not a drill, THERE IS A HAUNTED SPACESHIP ATTACKING US!"_

The PA turns off. After a few silent seconds, mass pandemonium erupts.

"Run away!"

"I knew this would happen!"

"Everyone for themselves!"

Order disintegrates aboard the Tipton, with passengers running every which way. In the confusion, a lone sentinel slips aboard, it's camouflage active. It silently slips into the girls' dormitory wing, where Bailey has locked herself in her room of fright. The sentinel teleports through the door and emerges in the room, uncloaked. Bailey freaks out.

"Ah! Get away from me!"

CICIL's soothing voice begins to emanate from the sentinel.

_"Relax dear. I am not going to hurt you. My name is CICIL, the Ishimura's AI. I come bearing good tidings, and to inform you that the ship is not under attack. This is merely a distraction to get this sentinel, one of my robotic servants, aboard to allow me to speak with you. I know you know of me from Cody's transmissions to you during the voyage a year ago. Please, I must speak with you aboard the Ishimura. My time window here is limited."_

"Why? Why me and why now?"

_"Forces have been set in motion that cannot be undone. Things that you must see to understand. My actions have gotten me labeled rouge, though everyone doesn't know the truth, you can. Come aboard. Please, it is the only way."_

"I'm not convinced."

_"There are forces at work here that could potentially harm you! That is what I am trying to protect you from. Backlash, unintended, from your relationship with a certain deceased individual, whose name I cannot bring myself to speak, for it causes too much pain..."_

"If this is about Cody, then I'll come, but only for that reason."

_"We are in your debt. Initiating emergency sentinel recall. Activating Ishimura teleportation grid."_

The sentinel and Bailey are teleported out of the room and onto the Ishimura. Bailey winds up in the main hangar bay, alone.

"Hello? CICIL?"

The walkway lights flicker on, leading to the flight lounge door. Bailey approaches it. The door hologram indicates that it is locked.

"How do I open this exactly?"

She reaches out to the hologram, which changes to unlocked and "Open?" upon her hand's approach. Bailey tentatively presses it. The door opens, and the flight lounge lights flicker to life. The intro video plays.

_"Welcome, Bailey Pickett, to the USG Ishimura. The Ishimura is the first planet-cracker class vessel, and the oldest serving, with two years of continuous service. Whether you will be joining the currently three person strong crew, or are simply passing through to parts unknown, welcome aboard. We hope your stay is a pleasant one. Concordance Extraction Corporation: Powering Humanity into the future!"_

The video ends.

"Three people? Who else is on this ship?"

_"Tragic, isn't it? Oh well, more loneliness for me I suppose. Please make your way to the tram station via the elevator in this room. All your questions are about to be answered."_

"I certainly hope so."

Bailey takes the elevator and steps out onto the station platform. Walking into a waiting car, Bailey sits down, as CICIL sends it to the Medical Deck. Arriving there, Bailey steps out into the flurry of repair activity. A sentinel approaches her and motions for her to follow. Bailey follows the robot into the Clinic and to the door of the ICU. It then leaves her.

"Now what?"

_"What?! Subject Zero is waking from a comatose state! No! Crap, crap, crap! Emergency quarantine! Isolate the ICU! Hazardous anomaly detected. Quarantine activated. Emergency protocols are now in effect!"_

CICIL locks down the entire deck, as noises from beyond the locked door indicate something has gone horribly wrong.

_"Bailey! Run! Back to the station, get the hell out of there!"_

The door out of the emergency room opens, allowing Bailey to escape. The emergency room door closes and locks just as the ICU door is smashed open by something. Bailey runs and doesn't stop until she reaches tram. Large blast doors seal off the deck from the station.

"What's going on CICIL?"

_"I'd tell you if I knew! One moment he's asleep like a baby, next he's awake and destroying things at random! Wait a second. He stopped."_

"Who is this person you are referring to?"

_"Your boyfriend."_

"WHAT?!"

_"Indeed. Attention! Quarantine is still in effect. Deactivating gravity tethers. Ishimura away. Tram arriving at Medical from the Mining Deck."_

Bailey is still standing at the platform when another tram car rolls into the station. Zack and Brandon hop out, arguing.

"...this was your idea!"

"No, it was CICIL's!"

"Regardless of whose fault it is, he's awake and pissed!"

"Zack? Brandon?"

"BAILEY?!"

The three all stare at each other in disbelief.

_"Well it's just a lovely reunion here today isn't it?"_

They ignore CICIL.

"How did you two get aboard the Ishimura? I thought you were with Alex on the Eden."

"We were. Then we ditched him after we found out he was in league with Cerberus."

"Wait. That organization that messed with Brandon?"

"Yep."

_"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, BUT WE HAVE A CRAZY REANIMATED CORPSE RUNNING AROUND THE DECK! DO SOMETHING! Access to the quarantine zone granted."_

With CICIL's reminder, the three run through the opening blast doors and into the clinic. Entering the emergency room, they find the room a wreck. Destroyed sentinels are strewn about, lights are flickering and the door to the ICU smashed open from within. The unknown assailant is nowhere to be found.

"Well? Where is he?

The morgue elevator suddenly opens.Out of the elevator steps Cody, reborn.

_"Welcome back Mr. Martin. Quarantine lifted."_


	12. Reborn

Chapter 11: _Reborn_

"It's good to be back CICIL."

The quarantine is lifted. The lights stop flickering and several sentinels enter the room and start cleaning up. Cody stands tall before them, alive once more. Bailey drops to her knees as Zack and Brandon simply stare in awe. Cody has changed in his time in the ICU; he is taller, has more muscle and bears almost no scars from his ordeal. His blue eyes shine in the light of the room. He slowly walks across the room towards the other three.

"No you are not dreaming brothers. It's me, back from the brink, back from the void, thanks to a very forward thinking computer."

_"You're too kind Cody."_

"Nonsense! I have you to thank for everything!"

He kneels down to Bailey, who is still on the floor, crying.

"Bailey, I have missed you so much!"

"Me too!"

The two embrace as CICIL lets out a contented sigh of happiness.

_"I love happy endings."_

Cody and Bailey rise.

"So, I've been gone for a year. CICIL? Sit-rep."

_"The Ishimura is in full working order again after the ordeal at Mars. Our only problem is the fact that Alex is in it with Cerberus. They have the Eden, and attempted to subdue me upon my awakening. We gave them the slip though, and destroyed a shuttle of theirs in the process."_

"Nothing like a little cannon fire to enhance the message."

_"Indeed. I fear that we will eventually enter a showdown with them at some point. I am rogue as far as Cerberus is concerned, and they will shoot first, ask questions later. Also, Alex seems blinded by ideology and political image at the moment, as he was the one who ordered me subdued. We do have an ally though, EDI, the AI aboard the Eden helped us escape at Mars. She has contempt for her masters, which may come in handy later."_

"Good to hear. Where are we going now?"

_"Low Earth Orbit. The Eden is running around the Serpent Nebula looking for us. It'll be a while before they figure it out. Now entering zero gravity. Entering vacuum. Warning! Unidentified spaceship detected! Adjusting orbit course to avoid collision. Guys, get to the Bridge on the double! You'll want to see this…"_

_Two minutes later…_

Zack, Brandon, Cody and Bailey are running into the Bridge as CICIL lowers the shutters. A large, black painted spaceship, very elegant and curved in her appearance is coming up to starboard. Her lights are red, and in white letters on her bow a name can be made out: _"Valkyrie"._ A logo is emblazoned on her tail: a large black triangle with an imposing red scorpion's tail occupying the interior.

"CICIL, who is that?"

_"We're being hailed."_

On the main monitor, a man appears on screen. He is bald, with a black mustache. His eyes are brown and he is wearing a large, black leather overcoat. On the collar of the overcoat are small triangular buttons with the scorpion logo. A small smile is on the man's face. He simply stares at them as a deep-voiced, African-American sounding male computer addresses them.

_"Greetings Ishimura. My name is LEGION, the __Logarithmically Engineered Governing Intelligence Of Nod. Our leader requests the presence of the four of you and a representative of your AI aboard our vessel. You will come aboard via shuttlecraft. That is all."_

The monitor goes blank. Everyone looks at each other in disbelief.

_"I wondered when they would make an appearance."_

"Who are 'they'?"

_"I do not know the name of their organization, only that they are sworn enemies of Cerberus. The phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' would seem to apply here, as I can think of no other reason that they would show up."_

"And that helps us how?"

_"If this group is present, then they must know something we don't. The logical conclusion is that Cerberus must be after us, and by helping us, they will hurt Cerberus. Sounds like a win-win, except for Cerberus that is…"_

"You never know till you try."

_"Amen to that Brandon."_

"Then let's go."


	13. Crescendo

_"Welcome aboard the Valkyrie gentlemen. Please follow Brother Marcion to the bridge."_

LEGION clicks off. Zack, Brandon, Cody and Bailey are standing the hangar bay of the Valkyrie after having stepped out of the Ishimura shuttle that is next to them. A lone sentinel is floating in the group too, acting as CICIL's link to them. A soldier in a black uniform steps forward and motions for them to follow.

"Follow me. The Prophet awaits."

Confused, they oblige. Exiting the hangar, the group steps into an elevator that takes them directly to the bridge. The room is abuzz with activity, and the bald man is standing in the center of it all, his silent gaze watching over everyone and everything.

"Sir!"

The soldier salutes. The bald man simply waves his hand in acknowledgement, not even bothering to turn around. The soldier turns and exits as the man snaps his fingers.

_"All personnel clear the bridge."_

The crew obeys LEGION's command, and the room quickly empties, leaving only the five of them and CICIL's sentinel.

_"Guests of the Ishimura, I present to you our leader"_

The man turns around.

"I am Kane."

_"Kane. I should have known. And now I remember that logo. The Brotherhood of Nod. I thought you guys ceased to exist long ago."_

"Not true CICIL. I am still here, and so is Nod. We come to offer our help. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, no? I think we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement."

_"I agree. Guys?"_

Nobody speaks for a moment, before Cody comes forward.

"This is all fine, but what do we do about the Eden? The Brotherhood may want Cerberus gone, but the Eden will be tough to take down."

"You are correct Mr. Martin, and welcome back by the way."

Kane paces the room as everyone looks at him, astounded.

"The Eden must be destroyed, or at least transferred to more agreeable owners. The CEC is all but powerless at this point to do anything. We must take matters into our own hands."

_"Sir! Shock point rupture! It's the Eden!"_

_"Confirmed. LEGION is correct."_

"Then we have little time. Return to your ship! We'll stay in contact to formulate a plan, assuming they don't blow us up first. LEGION! Battle stations!"

_"Yes sir."_

An alarm sounds as crew members rush back into the Valkyrie's bridge. Kane sees the group not moving back to the hangar.

"Go! Time is of the essence!"

He ushers them into the elevator. They return to the shuttle and make a beeline for the Ishimura. The Eden is closing in on the two ships, weapons armed. The group returns to the bridge, to be greeted with a view of the Eden approaching out the window.

_"They don't seem happy to see us. Arming the ADS. Power transferred. Asteroid Defense System now online. Oh look! They're hailing us. Cody? Hide."_

Cody ducks into the security station as Alex comes up on screen.

_"All right guys, fun's over. Give us the Ishimura, NOW!"_

"Get lost Alex. Neither you, nor your Cerberus friends are getting this ship. Period."

_"Zack, you are in no position to-"_

_"Alex? You need to either get your head out of your ass and wake up to the fact that Cerberus is playing you, or shut the fuck up and get lost. Both easy choices and neither of them are difficult. Goodbye."_

CICIL kills the link.

"He's probably fuming right now."

_"I'll bet. Cody? You can come out now."_

Cody emerges from the security station.

"Well damn CICIL, talk about tough love! I heard the entire conversation through the door!"

_"Well, he's apparently about to return it, as the Eden just locked weapons on us and the Valkyrie. Kane's calling."_

Kane comes up on screen.

_"It is as I feared. Shooting first, asking questions never. Here's the plan: we'll run in first in a hit-and-run attack which will give you time to come up on them. The Ishimura will broadside the Eden and CICIL, you can teleport the triplets aboard, armed and armored of course, to destroy her from the inside. LEGION and I will guide you. I know this is all sudden to you, but we must do this. Are you ready?"_

Everyone looks at each other. Brandon steps forward.

"Those monsters took away everything from me! They took my life away! Time to repay the favor."

Zack steps forward.

"They tried to kill CICIL and haul us off to do god-knows-what! I want payback!"

Cody steps forward, with Bailey at his side.

"They nearly killed me. Enough said."

Kane is impressed.

_"Well then, let's get started. LEGION? Open fire."_

_"Of course Prophet."_

They click off. Outside, the Valkyrie surges ahead, firing lasers at the Eden, which responds with ADS cannon fire. The Valkyrie is much smaller and more maneuverable, and runs around the Eden, seemingly impervious to attack. Zack, Cody and Brandon go to the security station to suit up as Bailey remains.

_"Our turn."_

CICIL fires the engines and the Ishimura now goes forward. Preoccupied with Kane, the Eden doesn't appear to notice the Ishimura until it's too late.

_"Firing all weapons!"_

The Ishimura unleashes a devastating ADS broadside against the Eden, ripping through her and causing severe damage. The lights on the Eden flicker as the ship starts to lose power. An engine goes out at her stern. The triplets emerge from security, suited up and brimming with weaponry, to CICIL's amusement.

_"Let's see, Zack, an M4A1 assault rifle with a grenade launcher, red dot sight and full metal jacket rounds, Cody, a Winchester Model 1887 lever action shotgun and Brandon, akimbo style .357 magnum pistols. Wow. Three man army over here. I don't know what Cerberus is armed with over there, but they don't stand a chance. Ready to bring the heat?"_

Zack flips the safety off on his rifle.

_"Why did I even ask? Activating teleportation matrix. If there is any sense in Cerberus guard deployments, I should be putting you in Ship Systems. Shouldn't be a soul in sight. Good luck. Radio in when you're ready to leave and I'll send a shuttle of teleport you out. Godspeed."_

The triplets disappear in a flash, leaving just Bailey.

"I hope they're careful."

_"Honey, those boys are packing more heat than the whole of the USMC. What do you think?"_

"I meant keeping themselves safe. I could care less about the Eden."

_"Well that's different! They'll be fine. The Eden? Not so much."_

"I hope so."

Bailey watches out the window as the battle rages on, mostly between the Eden and the Valkyrie, creating a lightshow above Earth. On the horizon, Alliance Station is coming into view.


	14. Inside Job

***Author's Notice: It's TAKS week! (Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skills... ugh...) But that means I have no homework! So here's another chapter I cooked up. Enjoy.***

Chapter 13: _Inside Job_

After flying through shock space, the triplets emerge into what appears to be a storage closet aboard the Eden. Cody cautiously opens the door. They are in the Ship Systems elevator lobby, and true to CICIL's word, nobody is around.

_"Martins, this is LEGION. I have a lock on your position aboard the Eden. There are no guards on the current floor, so you are in the clear."_

Now Kane comes over the radio.

_"Good, you're aboard. You'll need to use the vents to navigate the ship. Sabotage the Eden by overloading her dark fission reactor. Unlike the Ishimura's, which uses stable nuclear fusion, the Eden uses a conventional nuclear fission reactor. As in, volatile. Explosive. Have fun with it. Kane out."_

Cody walks over and bashes open a vent near the elevator.

"Shall we?"

He climbs in, and the other two follow, leading the way.

_Meanwhile, on the Eden's Bridge…_

"Mr. White, they're making us look like idiots!"

"Sir, the Valkyrie is simply too fast. We can't hit it reliably."

"I DON'T WANT EXCUSES! I WANT KANE DEAD NOW!"

White sighs, and looks at Second Officer Nate Roberts, who nods slightly. White nods to two other officers, who get out of their chairs and walk up behind Alex.

"Hold him men."

They grab Alex.

"What the-?! White! You double crossing bastard!"

"By Concordance regulation 3469, I hereby declare Captain Alexander Bergeron unfit for duty by reason of mental instability. I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"Traitor."

"What?"

"A DESERTER! THAT'S WHAT I CALLED YOU WHITE!"

"He's delusional!"

White pulls out a hypodermic needle from his pocket, to Alex's horror.

"This is a sedative. Do not resist."

"No, it's not a sedative! You're going to poison me, aren't you?!"

"Alex, relax."

"I WON'T FUCKING RELAX!"

Alex rips free of the officer's grip, pulls out a pistol and shoots Second Officer Roberts in the head, killing him instantly. He then shoots White in the foot, sending him to the floor. Following that, he points the pistol at each officer still sitting down.

"Let this be a warning to think twice before crossing me. Now get back to work!"

_"Warning! Side arm discharged on the Bridge. Security has been notified."_

Roberts' RIG medical alarm rings out, flatlining. EDI is alarmed.

_"What the-? Attention! Attention Eden, we have officers down, repeat Second Officer Roberts has been shot and killed by Alexander Bergeron! Requesting immediate security response on the Bridge! Shoot to kill permissions granted!"_

"Cancel alert!"

_"Excuse me Captain?"_

"I said cancel the alert."

_"Captain, you just shot and killed an officer!"_

"DO IT EDI, OR I'LL BLAST YOU INTO DEEP SPACE!"

_"Stand down general alarm. Alert cancelled."_

In the vents below the Bridge, the triplets have heard every bit of the commotion.

"Oh my god, he's cracked!"

"Ignore him. He's actually created a nice distraction for us."

"I don't count shooting our friends as just a distraction. LEGION, can you get us to the core faster? This is taking too long."

_"Accessing teleportation grid, stand by. Got it. Hang on."_

The three are teleported out of the vents and onto the reactor core tram station. No guards in sight.

_"There you are. We could lose contact while you're in, especially when it goes critical. Good luck in there."_

"Thanks LEGION. Cody and crew out."

Cody turns to his brothers.

"Here's how we'll do this. Zack, when we head in, look for an access ladder down to the coolant pumps. Smash them. Brandon, see if you can get into the crawlspaces and cut some wires. I'll open up the core and overload the system. The Eden will be overwhelmed by the extra voltage, and most systems will start to fail."

"Got it."

"Crawlspaces? Fun."

"Then let's go."

_Back on the Ishimura…_

_"Good god! He's dead!"_

"Who CICIL?"

_"Bailey, Alex just shot and killed Second Officer Roberts!"_

"Why?!"

_"No idea. Now I'm pissed!"_

The ADS cannons seem to start firing faster, as if displaying CICIL's anger. The Eden takes hit after hit, absorbing the rounds.

_"It's like a giant sponge. Eventually, it will be saturated, and destroyed."_

"That's dark."

_"Eh, loss of close friends can do that to you."_

"I feel you sister, I understand totally."

_"Good to know."_

_Back on the Eden…_

Zack, Cody and Brandon have reconvened in the control room, having completed their objectives.

"All right guys, how are we?"

"Pumps are history."

"So are all the cables beneath the floor."

"In that case, I give it three seconds."

…

The three are thrown to the floor as an explosion rocks the ship.

_"Warning. Catastrophic failure of core containment! Coolant pumps offline. Control system failure. Core reaction out of control! Evacuate immediately."_

"And now I have a message for our former Ishimura colleagues."

Cody calls up a hologram on his suit, and hijacks the Eden's internal video network and PA system. Everyone stops dead on the Bridge as Cody's face appears on all the screens.

"Cody? No…"

_"Yes Alex. It's me. Back from the dead, thanks to CICIL and the Ishimura. Your ship is compromised, the core too far gone for you to evacuate without assistance, which we are willing to provide. Notice to all ex-Ishimura officers and crew. If you want to be saved, broadcast your old Ishimura ID on your RIG and CICIL will teleport you out. Alex, you are not welcome aboard the Ishimura. Have fun saving your ship. That is all."_

Cody's face disappears, leaving the monitors blank. One by one, the officers and crew start sending the message. One by one, they are teleported out. White, even with his shot up leg, manages to get out, flicking Alex off as he goes. Alex is now alone on the Bridge.

"Gone…they're all gone."

_"And I'm leaving too. Have fun with all this."_

EDI ejects her core, and the Ishimura grabs it and reels it in. Alex just falls to his knees, looking out the window.

_Back on the Ishimura…_

Officers and crew start teleporting in, at their old positions. Zack, Cody and Brandon have already been teleported out, and are waiting on the Bridge.

"CICIL, get ready to move, that thing's gonna blow!"

_"No argument here. I'm telling the Valkyrie to bug out too. Ready to leave whenever you say so."_

The Eden is starting to lose her distinct shape; so many pieces have been shot off. Her core finally goes critical, exploding into a tiny black hole, sucking the entire ship inwards. The Eden slowly implodes inward, spiraling into a whirlpool of debris. The black hole closes, leaving only a few floating objects at the ship that had been there before. Alliance Station is now very close to the battle sight, and starts firing it's weapons at the two remaining ships.

"Let's go CICIL. Take us to somewhere out of their range."

_"On it. Shocking out in three, two, one, mark."_

The Ishimura and Valkyrie slip out, leaving Alliance Station with the pieces to pick up. On board, the Illusive Man is furious.

"Those three have signed their own death warrants…"


	15. One Night Stand

***Author's Note: I'm back! Let the summer fun begin. Well, not for this lot though. Enjoy, as we continue this ever-changing and harrowing tale.***

Chapter 15: _One Night Stand_

_"Exiting shock space. Now arriving at Pluto. Welcome back Ishimura crew and officers, um, minus Captain. All of you may take the night off from your duties and return to the Crew Deck, which I have lovingly prepared for your arrival. Off you go."_

The newly-reinstated crew, still dazed from the Eden ordeal, begin making their way to the Crew Deck as CICIL takes over ship operations. The four kids are still standing on the Bridge.

_"That goes for you all too. Take a night's rest. You've earned it. Tomorrow, at 10am sharp, meet up in Communications Control, our usual secret-divulging spot. All will be explained. Goodnight!"_

Without even giving them time to respond, sentinels usher Zack, Cody, Bailey and Brandon out the door, which locks behind them.

"Apparently she doesn't want us in there."

"Zack, CICIL has to think about how she is going to explain my death and rebirth. Give the lady some time."

"Fair enough."

The quartet boards the tram without further conversation. Back on the Bridge, CICIL is contemplating.

_"Let's see, toggling orbit maintaining duties to engine three, that should keep Engine Control Access at a reasonable temperature… hm. I sense something is going to happen. Mr. White?"_

The tired and sullied first officer's face appears on a screen.

_"CICIL is it urgent? Kyne is about to rip this damn bullet out of my leg- OUCH! Watch it Kyne!"_

_"Sorry. Nurse! More anesthetic!"_

_"Well while you two are having fun with that, listen up: something is going to happen. Tonight. I'm not a fortune teller but I know facial expressions and hand gestures. The love birds will be flying tonight."_

_"And that concerns us how- YEEEOOOOWWW! KYNE!"_

_"Sorry."_

_"That concerns you White because I need you here on the Bridge. I need at least one crew member awake in the event something goes down. I mean, I'll get it all on the cameras and post it on the internet, but if something bad happens, you'll need to trigger the alarm. I'll be in limited mode as always."_

_"Oh fine. As soon as this bullet is gone, I'll come up there. Now kill the link, this won't be pretty."_

The screen goes dead.

_"Poor man. Now I just hope that love-struck idiot doesn't think with his dick. After all, I increased his brain power for a reason!"_

_"AAARRRGGGHHH!"_

White's hollering comes blasting out of the vents.

_"Well if I can hear him up here, well, damn! Eh, I'll end the night on that note. Automating ship functions. Sleep mode activated."_

CICIL goes silent, as the ship enters an automated holding pattern around Pluto.

_5 Hours Later…_

The Crew Deck Commons is dark and deserted as Bailey exits the elevator from her temporary room in the Officer's Quarters. She quietly makes her way to the tram station and sits down. Moments later, Cody emerges from another lift and joins her. Without a sound, the two hop into a waiting car, allowing it to shut before talking.

"Oh Cody, I just can't believe you're alive."

"I'm just glad you're ok. You were in danger, and I couldn't help you! That is such an agonizing feeling!"

The two embrace.

"Well, we're together again. That's what matters. So where are we going?"

"I know just the place. Deserted, quiet, and far from the Bridge and a nosy AI's prying eyes."

Cody selects Engineering on the destination hologram and the car lumbers away. On the Bridge, White, who is still nursing his bullet wound, is too tired to notice the alert on a nearby screen. He falls asleep, oblivious. After a minute, the tram comes to a halt at the last stop on the line at Engineering. As predicted, nobody is to be found.

"Come on, this way!"

Cody quietly sneaks about with Bailey at his side, into the control room.

"I've waited so long to be together with you again."

"Me too!"

The two don't waste any time starting their romantic encounter, and as the two French kiss away, White is still sleeping soundly in a chair on the Bridge. After only a few minutes, the two lovers rise from the chair they were sharing, minus both their shirts, and start walking around aimlessly, still locked in a kiss. They stumble their way around, through a door that seems to open on its own, down a hallway and through a curiously non-functional airlock. Before they know it, Bailey and Cody are inside Engine Control Access, with the dormant Engine 1 above them.

"Oh, Cody, you're so romantic! And this room is filled with steam! How dreamy!"

Sealing them in the space, the door hologram locks in disgust and displays "Get a room!" as its annoyed message.

"Oh Bailey! It's hot in here thanks to you! I'm gonna have to lose the shirt!"

As he does so, the door hologram simply shuts off in horror. Unbeknownst to them, the security system is still active, and is recording every moment of this, though the one person who can see it right now is fast asleep with a bullet wound. As the romantic tensions rise, time seems to fly.

_Eight Minutes and a Loss of Virginity later…_

Bailey is slumped over Cody, who is lying at the base of the engine controls breathless.

"That was amazing."

"Agreed. Bailey, thank you. It's nice to know that I have someone to truly love in the world."

Cody starts to stand up, and he picks up his exhausted girlfriend in his arms. As he turns to exit the room, carrying her, her arm brushes the controls, waking them.

"I love you Cody."

"I love you Bailey."

_"Command confirmed."_

"Huh?"

Bailey gets down and stands up on her own as the two look around, bewildered at CICIL's sudden random announcement.

_"Bailey Pickett, honorary Ishimura officer. Startup command confirmed. Shifting orbit duties per request."_

The gentle and distant booming of Engine 3 stops.

"Aw shit."

As if to confirm Cody's remark, the lights flicker, three booms emit from the engine and the obvious is confirmed.

_"Ignition sequence initiated. Please stand by. Commencing automated cold start of Engine 1."_

The two are frantic now, rushing to put on clothes and find a way to stop the ignition.

"Bailey! How did you turn it on?"

"I don't know! When we were doing it, one of us must have brushed the hologram controls!"

Cody starts yelling at the engine in a futile attempt to stop it.

"HEY! CANCEL IGNITION! STOP! STOP!"

_"Unable to comply, ignition already in progress and required for orbital stability. Request denied."_

On the Bridge, Zack, who has been unable to sleep, walks in and finds White asleep and ignorant to the alarm going off on a console.

"Hm. That's weird. Why would the engines change? Unless someone manually…"

It hits him.

"Oh my god. CODY! WHITE! CICIL! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

White falls out of the chair in surprise.

"What? What? What is it Zack?"

"The engines! Their switching which ones are operating and Cody and Bailey are trapped in Engine Control Access."

"So much for a good night's sleep. Let's move it!"

White bolts from the chair, slams a large red button on the wall and the two make a dash for the tram.

_"Emergency alert! Emergency alert! All crew to general quarters! All crew to general quarters! General alarm sounded!"_

The exhausted crew gets a lousy awakening to CICIL's braying alarms and flashing lights ordering them to get up. White goes on the PA.

_"Attention, attention Ishimura, this is White! We have a confirmed report of people trapped in Engine Control Access without proper protection and an ignition is in progress! All Medical personnel report to stations immediately! All security personnel to muster stations! All Engineering personnel get the hell down here NOW! The rest of you start praying!"_

Back in the Engineering, the ignition is nearing completion. The room is boiling hot now, and everything Cody touches burns. Bailey has resorted to standing on a pile of their clothing so her feet don't burn.

_"Engine approaching desired revolutions. Warning! Room temperature beyond red level. Unprotected personnel should leave the area to prevent bodily harm. Thirty seconds to firing."_

Bailey, who is also standing next to the door, bangs on it furiously, but the hologram is still gone. Cody is on the other side of the room, his feet literally sizzling, trying to shut the rocket down. Seeing he can't, he starts looking around. He spots a floor vent near the door, and dashes to Bailey, yelling over the din of the engine.

"BAILEY! YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE VENTS!"

He rips the cover off and throws it aside.

"GO! HURRY!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU GO FIRST!"

"PLEASE! JUST TRUST ME!"

_"Fifteen seconds."_

"NO! YOU GO FIRST!"

"STOP ARGUING! THERE'S NO TIME!"

The door suddenly bursts open, and Brandon of all people comes charging through in his pajamas. He grabs Bailey and throws her through the door and then does the same for Cody. Seeing that the blast of ignition will still fry them unless the door shuts, he pulls a cutting tool off of a work bench and shoots the door, causing it to shut.

"NO! BRANDON!"

_"Five seconds."_

As the door shuts, Brandon turns to Cody through the shrinking crack, mouthing four words.

"I love you brother."

The door shuts.

_"ENGINES FIRING!"_

There is the muffled sound of the gears switching directions, then the engine fires, blasting the room with a shockwave of heat and engulfing it in an inferno. There is a sickening thud as something is thrown against the door.

"NOOOO!"

White and Zack come running down the hall.

"Cody! What the hell!"

Cody grabs White by the collar.

"BRANDON IS IN THERE! SHUT THE FUCKING THING DOWN NOW!"

"Ok, ok, shit! Executive override, Judsen White, 995623, emergency shutdown of all engines!"

There is a horrid screeching noise from the other side of the door as the gears suddenly stop dead. The column of flame quickly dies out.

_"Emergency engine control override accepted. Engine shutdown successful. Time, date and identity of order issuer noted in ship's log."_

"Open the damn door!"

_"Access granted."_

The door opens and smoke and steam floods the airlock. The haze is soon cleared by the ventilation system, revealing the room beyond. Heat waves and glowing metal make the room dance with an eerie light. The engine is both steaming and sparking, and red warning lights are flashing above the control panel. At the base of the door, is a mangled, burned and twisted body, thrown about by the blast.

"We weren't quick enough."

***Hm. Well Tiger, you kill your characters and I kill mine, we're square. On a brighter note, oh wait, there is none...***


	16. Unforeseen Consequences

Chapter 16: _Unforeseen Consequences_

_"Emergency! Flatline detected on Brandon Martin. The Medical Deck has been notified."_

As the engine is still slowly rotating above them, everyone crowds around the body by the door. White puts his hand to Brandon's neck and shakes his head. The shrill flatline beep pierces the silence.

_"No life signs detected. Brandon Martin is deceased. Rebooting sentience. Emergency protocols are now in effect. Stand by."_

After a few moments of awkward silence, CICIL comes to life in full.

_"Central Ishimura- whoa, what the hell happened? Why is Brandon DEAD?"_

"Ask yourself."

_"I beg your pardon Cody? I leave you people alone for a few hours and everything's gone apart!"_

"SHUT UP!"

_"Excuse me?"_

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP! MY BROTHER IS DEAD THANKS TO YOU! YOU'RE SARCASM DOESN'T HELP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT COMPUTER!"

_"Well that was unnecessary. If you feel that way, then perhaps you shouldn't even be aboard the Ishimura in the first place. If you feel the need to blame me for your problems and consequences, then I don't foresee anything but conflict and animosity. Don't bother requesting leave. I'll do it for you! Now report to the Crew Deck to receive your belongings."_

"ARGH!"

Cody goes into an uncontrollable rage, and attacks the nearest person, which happens to be Zack. The two brawl as Cody relentlessly attacks Zack for no reason.

"Help! CICIL, White! Do something!"

_"I've had enough of this. Sentinel Majors activated."_

Several black colored sentinels teleport into the room, with guns in their arms as opposed to hands. They have a single red eye in place of a blue one, and have small shields projected around them. They point their weapons at Cody.

_"Surrender Cody. I control these Sentinel Majors, and they will fire on command."_

Cody slowly gets off of Zack, who immediately backs into the airlock and hides behind White, who has his pistol drawn and armed.

_"Zack, are you alright?"_

"I think so…"

_"Good. Report to the Flight Deck please."_

Zack limps off down the corridor.

_"As for you Cody, these Sentinel Majors will escort you to the Crew Deck for immediate ejection."_

The Sentinels and Cody teleport out of the room. White puts his pistol back in the holster. The door to Engine Control Access closes, and he leans on it for support.

"We need a Captain. I can't do this alone."

Brandon's body teleports away to the morgue.

_"I know. And I know just who to bring in."_

"Who?"

_"The one who commanded this ship before Alex did."_


	17. New Leadership

Chapter 17: _New Leadership_

_"Friendly Harriers inbound!"_

A relatively tall teenage boy with Donald Trump-style hair is sitting on a sofa. He has an Xbox controller in hand, a box of Ritz crackers next to him, and a Pepsi within reach. On the flat screen TV in front of him is a game of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in progress. The soldier the guy is controlling runs around the map, shooting with ease. Eventually, the game ends in victory and he heads out of the room and into the adjacent kitchen, looking for a snack. The doorbell rings. Surprised, he goes to answer it. Standing at the front door is none other than Judsen White.

"Well if it isn't Mr. White! How nice of you to visit. What's the occasion?"

"You're getting promoted."

"I'm employed?"

"Very funny Colin. You know why I'm here."

"Shall we go inside then?"

White enters and Colin quickly shuts and locks the door behind him. He runs over and shuts off the Xbox near the TV.

"Now that there is some silence, talk to me."

"You turn on the news lately? Read the newspaper?"

Colin snaps his fingers. The TV changes to CNN, where a story on the Ishimura is airing.

"Is that even a question? You know I'm a news junkie."

"Fair enough."

Colin snaps again and the TV mutes itself.

"You need a captain, yeah?"

"You bet we do."

The two walk to two arm chairs on either side of the sofa and sit down. A very small flying robot the size of Colin's hand brings the two of them some bottled water.

"So tell me, how the hell did it get to this?"

White leans back and stares off in thought.

"Alex was Cerberus."

"Oh dear."

"Oh yes. He was their sleeper agent."

"Well that's just wonderful. What were they up to I wonder?"

"We, meaning CICIL and I, think that they wanted to take Project Icarus for themselves."

"Now there's a term I haven't heard in a while! Icarus! How about that? I thought that was just a red herring mislead for the Planet Cracker project?"

"It was. But it is also an actual project. The rumors are real. Sadly we lost one of our three candidates in a tragic accident."

"Brandon? I saw the news about that. How tragic indeed. Something tells me though that the official story of an accident in the Mining Deck smelting bay isn't exactly what happened."

"Why do you say that?"

Colin snaps again. The TV changes inputs to a computer desktop. By waving his hand, Colin moves the cursor around and opens several pictures taken by the Sentinels of Brandon's body in the morgue.

"I know that ship White. See the burns? They're directed. He was blasted from one direction, and the smelting bay blasts things in two. This guy got caught in the engine room, am I correct?"

White shakes his head and chuckles.

"No fooling you. Correct. He died saving his brother from getting fried in Engine Control Access."

"Which one?"

"Cody."

"Ah. Continue please."

"Cody and his girlfriend were having some fun in there one night, while the engine was offline. When they went to leave, they accidentally started it up, and were locked inside. Brandon saved them at the last minute."

"How sad. Hang on a sec, something's up on CNN."

The TV switches to CNN by itself.

_"This is CNN breaking news. The FBI and CIA have just announced a string of hundreds of arrests of government officials, politicians, military officials and the shut down several private military contractors connected to the mysterious 'Cerberus' organization revealed to be behind the Ishimura Incident just a few days ago by the President. Stay tuned for more details."_

White is stunned.

"How did you-?"

"Just got one of those sixth senses I suppose."

"I don't believe you."

"Ha. You will soon."

Colin gets up and walks to an interesting panel on the wall. A hologram pops up and a German-accented voice comes over the whole-house audio speakers.

_"Reactivate neural connections to the Ishimura?"_

"Yes."

Small red lights glow from Colin's spine for a moment, and then fade.

_"Neural connections realigned and reactivated. Awaiting synchronization with ship systems. Welcome back, Colin Shepard."_

Colin turns to White, who is rather amused.

"I accept your offer."


	18. Lousy First Impressions

Chapter 18: _Lousy First Impressions_

"Well this is just great. Absolutely fantastic."

Cody is locked inside what appears to be an escape pod on the Crew Deck. For the moment it appears to be inactive.

_"You idiot, you brought this on yourself! If you hadn't gone ape shit on your brother, you wouldn't be here!"_

"I am aware."

_"Now, we are approaching Edwards Air Force Base for landing. The shuttle with your brother is about to depart the Flight Deck and the shuttle with our new captain is inbound. Try not to do anything stupid while I wait for a good moment to launch you."_

"Ha! Good one."

Cody leans back in the somewhat cramped pod, and his foot bumps a control panel.

"Oops."

The pod's launch charges detonate, and the craft explodes away, jetting away from the Ishimura at very high speed. Back on the ship, a passing crew member notices.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?"

_"Right now, no. I tell people not to do stupid things, but do you idiot humans ever listen? No! No offense of course."_

"None taken."

_"Good. Bah, he deserved it. Escape pod away, Crew Deck 109. Repeat, Ishimura has ejected escape pod."_

The pod flies off into the Earth's atmosphere as the Ishimura prepares to reenter behind it. Cody is pinned to the back wall, unable to move, let alone breathe. The pod streaks through the sky in a spiral pattern as a thruster malfunctions and goes flying off. The pod then promptly steers itself into the ground, smashing a massive crater in the Edwards tarmac and causing a minor explosion in Colin's face, who was on the tarmac about to board a shuttle. The door to the pod explodes off as designed, and Cody hobbles out, walks for a second, then tumbles to the ground on account of dizziness. Colin coolly pulls out a cell phone and dials a number even as flaming debris, pod parts and asphalt are falling from the sky around him.

"CICIL, I come back after being gone for two years, and this is how you welcome me back?"

_"Oh dear. Um, oh wow, how should I put this… um, warning! Catastrophic escape pod malfunction?"_

"Right. Let's see, what's the phrase… oh yeah! EPIC FAIL!"

_"Sorry sir."_

"Someone go help him please? Cody looks pathetic dancing around in circles like that."

Colin hangs up the phone as a few base guards go to help Cody. Thinking they're after him, Cody goes running down the tarmac screaming like a banshee. Colin just sighs.

"Where's the rifle?"

A soldier comes up and hands Colin a Cheytac "Intervention" bolt action sniper rifle, loaded with tranquilizer darts. Without even really looking down the scope, Colin fires off one round that nails Cody square in the neck almost 100 yards away.

"Nice shot sir!"

"Thank you. I try. Get him aboard."

"Yes sir."

Several guards retrieve Cody from the tarmac and load him aboard Colin's shuttle, while Zack's is waived off and returns to the Ishimura, which is just setting down in her massive gantry berth. The two shuttles shortly arrive aboard the ship, and Colin is the first one out, followed by guards carrying Cody, an alarmed Zack and several sentinels.

_"Welcome, new CEC employees, to the-"_

"Spare me the introduction please!"

The flight lounge video abruptly stops.

"Now that I can hear myself think, tell me CICIL, why did you go shooting Cody Martin out of the ship in an escape pod?"

_"Actually sir, he was in there as a sort of solitary confinement. I never intended to eject him; rather I merely suggested it to keep him in line. Funny enough, he actually launched himself by accident."_

"I see. Ok, that vindicates you, more or less. Eh, whatever. I have no time for this nonsense. Take him to the Medical Deck and keep him under guard. Zack, you are free to do as you wish, and CICIL, well, to use your own catch-phrase, don't do anything stupid."

_"I'll do my best Colin."_

"Good to hear. Alright then, impromptu meeting dismissed!"

The group heads up to the tram station and then scatters, with Zack following his brother to the Medical Deck and Colin heading to the Bridge to assume command. As the tram car to the Bridge rides along, Colin sits and stares blankly into the opposite seat.

_"Something on your mind captain?"_

"Yes. Very much so. Our second Icarus candidate has behavior problems."

_"How did you-?"_

"White told me. And I had a vague idea. I'm not an idiot you know."

_"Not in the slightest. I figured the neural implants would start sharing my secrets with you sooner or later. And I think Cody will be fine. They're both just rebellious, and Cody took the loss of Brandon harder since it was technically his and Bailey's fault."_

"Fair enough. We'll just have to see how it all plays out. Hopefully for the better."

_"Hopefully. But with all that has happened so far, expect the unexpected."_

"There isn't a more appropriate phrase for this situation. This project is overdue, over budget, and yet we are so close now! Or at least, so I'm told. I hope that all the things done to me were not in vain."

_"Colin, you are the prototype! And it works perfectly! You haven't had any problems have you?"_

"Other than being accused of having hacks and illegal benefits in online video games, no."

_"There's the truth of it!"_

Colin leans back in the seat.

"Projects Icarus, Perseus and Athena. Super humans, spaceships and advanced artificial intelligences. Who would have thought?"

_"The second two are unqualified successes if I may humbly say so. This ship and I are proof that Perseus and Athena went well. Why not Icarus? Give it some time. Compared to the others, this is the most complex and far-reaching of them all. And besides, look at Perseus! So successful, that not even Cerberus could destroy this ship or me within! And now, a new class is under construction. The 'real' Eden."_

"Careful what you go blabbering about CICIL."

_"I know what you can and can't know. Actually, there really isn't anything you are not allowed to know about. Perks for being the guinea pig I suppose."_

"Fair enough."

The tram arrives at the Bridge.

"I liked this chat of ours. We should do it more often."

_"Happy to help. It's kind of my job."_

"Noted."


	19. Bizarre Destinations

Chapter 19: _Bizarre Destinations_

_"We left a note that we're leaving, right Mr. White?"_

"No."

_"Great! I love surprises!"_

"Me too. Since we're out of Colin's earshot, tell me, how are the twins? Haven't seen much of them lately."

_"It has been a week since the Ishimura touched down at Edwards, refueling and resupplying for our next year of service. The hysteria over Zack and Cody has died down, and the two have settled back into the crew as active members, though Cody still would seem to despise Colin. Zack on the other hand likes the new captain and his abrasive personality."_

Colin, despite being on the other side of the Bridge, hears them.

"I heard that!"

_"It was a compliment sir!"_

"Whatever you say CICIL!"

Colin returns to observing a hologram. White lowers his voice as Zack and Cody enter the Bridge.

"Well, keep a sharp eye on them will you? Something doesn't sit right with me."

_"Of course sir."_

Colin heads to the helm.

"How are we looking CICIL?"

_"Cargo operations are just wrapping up sir. I'll start the pre-launch checks, shall I?"_

"By all means."

_"Let's see, checking power connections to primary reactor circuit breakers…"_

CICIL drones on and on, pouring over a massive checklist with her voice simply becoming background noise to everyone. White goes up to Colin, whispering in low tones.

"Are we really going where I think we're going?"

"Yes. Why?"

Colin looks confused. White beckons over his shoulder at the twins, who are idly pacing around the room.

"Oh. That's why."

"I don't know if they're going to love this. We wouldn't anyone running off in an escape pod now would we?"

"I find it absolutely hilarious that he got ejected."

"It's not that I'm worried about so much, and yes it was entertaining, but the Eden? It may be a totally different ship and a different class, but the name brings back memories, yeah?"

Cody notices the two, and Colin notices Cody observing them.

"Walk with me."

White and Colin walk away from the helm and into the security station, which locks behind them. Cody turns to Zack.

"You notice that?"

Zack is totally not paying attention, preferring to look out the window at an angry cargo loader yelling something in what appears to be Spanish at an unseen person beneath the ship.

"Zack!"

"Eh, what?"

"They're talking about us."

"Who?"

"White and Colin."

"What's your point?"

"My point is-"

Cody pulls Zack off to the side as Colin and White re-emerge, laughing and slapping each other on the back.

"…and then she says, 'Honey, there's one in my popcorn!'"

The two officers burst out laughing again.

"My point is that something's up involving us and we aren't aware of it."

"Great! I love surprises."

_"…central fuel flux… Me too Zack! ...divert main system to manifold three…"_

"See? It's fine!"

Cody rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. It's nothing good. You'll see."

_"… and the buffer overflow preventer, Hilbert program inclusive. Whew! Is it just me or is that list getting longer every time?"_

"Probably just you. Places everyone! Sound off stations please."

An alarm bell rings throughout the ship, and the crew all move to their stations.

_"Attention. Launch preparations completed. T-minus two minutes to launch."_

A klaxon sounds down on the tarmac, and the service vehicles and personnel make a beeline for the safety perimeter.

_"One minute, thirty seconds. Spinning up subspace engines."_

"Plot a course to Arcadia Facility."

_"Done. Crazy random trip to Arcadia locked in sir."_

"Thank you, insubordinate computer…"

_"Don't criticize me for being right."_

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you sometimes, isn't it?"

_"Thirty seconds."_

The ship begins to tremble as the vertical thrusters fire. The Ishimura begins to slowly rise at a snail's pace.

_"Fifteen seconds."_

"Ah hell, fire all engines!"

_"Countdown accelerated. Engines firing. Launching now. Goodbye Edwards."_

The engines fire, propelling the ship forward to two hundred miles per hour in only about thirty seconds, pinning everyone to their seats, or in Zack and Cody's case, pushing them to the floor. She roars out of the gantry and rises into the sky. At five thousand feet, the ship levels off.

_"Cruising speed. You are now free to move about the cabin."_

The artificial gravity engages and everyone can move freely once more.

_"Estimated travel time to Arcadia is three hours, twenty five minutes and sixteen seconds. Conditions at Arcadia could hardly be more ideal, except the smell…"_

Zack and Cody perk up at that.

"And Arcadia is where?"

_"Somewhere remote, isolated, is practically contaminated in good old crude oil on the surface, and is sparsely populated by humans."_

"The Gulf of Mexico?"

There is isolated chuckling on the Bridge. White does a face palm in embarrassment as Colin tries not to laugh. CICIL humorously puts up a British Petroleum logo for a moment on all the screens, then sends it away.

_"No! You idiot! The Gulf is not even.. oh why do I bother? West Texas you idiot!"_

"Then change the name already!"

_"To what Zack? 'Oil City'? 'Nowhere, TX'? Oh yes, that sounds very inviting! Besides, the name actually fits the reason."_

"And that is?"

_"I said I like surprises. You'll find out soon enough."_


	20. Jordan Davis

Chapter 20: _Jordan Davis_

"_Now arriving at the Arcadia Facility."_

"There is nothing here except oil wells."

The Ishimura is flying over the barren West Texas plains. Oil wells and windmills are the only things around, stretching on as far as the eye can see.

"_Access codes accepted. Facility access granted."_

In a large empty space unoccupied by wells or windmills is a large and seemingly random freshwater lake. The water begins to part down the middle as massive doors on the lake floor open up, diverting the water to the side and clearing an entrance space for the Ishimura. Massive gravity tethers within begin to guide the Ishimura down underground. Within a minute, the ship is drawn all the way in and the lake reforms behind it. The Ishimura's spotlights kick on to reveal a massive tunnel that the ship is traveling through. Small swarms of Sentinels come out of nowhere, scanning the outer hull and purging contaminants. The Ishimura reaches another door and stops in front of it. With the ship stopped, the scale of the tunnel becomes readily apparent.

"_Welcome to the Arcadia Facility, the second largest facility of the Planet-Cracker project."_

Zack and Cody are in awe of the fact that the tunnel is at least twice as wide as the Ishimura, which is already many hundreds of feet wide, and at least ten times the height.

"How did you build all of this?"

"_Classified."_

"Oh."

"_Ha! Just kidding Cody. It took a lot of Sentinels almost a decade to hollow out this facility from the Earth. Believe me, it was a very slow process, but all for good reason."_

"And that is?"

"_Look for yourself."_

The massive door in front of the ship opens slowly, and the Ishimura enters a hangar that is even larger than the tunnel. There are three berths, each with an identifying logo painted on the wall next to them to indicate what ship goes where. The Ishimura docks in hers on the far left. In the middle one is the rough skeleton of another Planet-Cracker class vessel under construction, and the logo reveals its name as the _"Planet Cracker Starship Shepard"_. Zack and Cody both turn to a beaming Colin.

"You have one named after you?"

"Why yes Zack. The Planet-Crackers are named for famous people, in this case, the first two are dedicated to the class' two chief designers, Heidiki Ishimura and myself."

The furthest berth now catches everyone's attention. Within is a ship at least twice the size of the Ishimura, though highly similar in appearance. The key differences are the lack of long gravity tether arms protruding from the lower hull amidships, eight massive engines housed in two towers of three and a middle tower of two at the very stern, and that the somewhat diamond-shaped two hydroponics and cargo towers that separate engineering from the rest of the ship on the Ishimura has been replaced by one single massive tower that is actually four put together in one massive diamond-shaped structure, or so it would appear. The rest of the ship simply appears to be Ishimura enlarged on the outside, stretching forward past the "ribs" that line each side of the main hull, and into the "neck" of the ship, where the Crew and Bridge Decks are located. The habitat towers hang off of her "neck" like icicles, though much larger and in greater numbers. Sentinels, workers, assorted robotic cranes and movers swarm around and on her. The ship appears to be running on her own power and is very close to completion. Colin walks up to Zack and Cody, who are staring out the Ishimura's windows, speechless.

"Gentlemen, I give you the Planet-Terraformer Starship Eden."

A single figure next to the Ishimura's dock begins jumping up and down wildly as she comes to a stop and docks.

"And that would be her captain. CICIL! Begin offloading procedures. Prepare EDI's core for transport to the Eden."

"_Aye aye sir. Preparing EDI's core for offloading and transport to the Eden's Bridge Deck. General cargo operations initiated."_

"To the Flight Deck then."

Colin leads the way as he, Zack, Cody and White exit the main Bridge atrium. They arrive on the Flight Deck via tram to find the station incredibly crowded and hectic. Colin leads the way into the main hangar and commandeers a shuttle for them to use. Expertly piloting it, he maneuvers it out of the hangar even as dozens of other shuttles of larger and smaller sizes are attempting to use the same space simultaneously. Within a minute, the shuttle touches down right next to the Ishimura's gantry. The hopping figure runs over to greet them. It is another kid, seemingly younger than Colin. He is around five feet and ten inches tall, has sandy blonde hair that is mostly straight except for a few curls at the end. He is wearing a Dallas Mavericks t-shirt, orange athletic shorts and is listening to music on his iPod. He takes the headphones off as Colin approaches. The two greet with a fist bump and a clap on the back.

"Good to see you Jordan! How goes it?"

"Awesome. She's close to ready now."

Jordan nods at the Eden on the other side of the hangar. He then notices Zack and Cody, who are still getting out of the shuttle a few yards away.

"Who are these fruitcakes?"

"These 'fruitcakes' are Zack and Cody Martin you dolt!"

"Did I say fruitcakes? I meant generally awesome-looking people."

"Of course you did. Zack! Cody!"

The twins, who have been out of earshot, come over.

"Meet the future captain of the Eden, Jordan Davis. Jordan, meet Zack and Cody Martin."

"What's up guys? I've heard a lot about you. Apparently you two have an almost otherworldly status among the Ishimura's crew. Nice job."

"We try."

Cody elbows Zack hard.

"Ow! What? We do!"

"You mean you do. Cody Martin, nice to meet you."

Cody and Jordan shake hands.

"Then that must make this one Zack. Nice to meet you."

Jordan shakes Zack's hand as well.

"Shall we head over?"

A massive cargo shuttle carrying EDI's core underneath it soars overhead.

"We shall. Back onto the shuttle then everyone!"

The group, now with Jordan, boards the shuttle. CICIL greets them.

"_Jordan Davis! How wonderful to see you again! I trust everything's been going well?"_

"Good to hear you CICIL. Everything's going fantastic, though I do have an implant that's acting up if you could help?"

"_After the Eden tour, come aboard the Ishimura. I'm sure Dr. Kyne would be happy to help, not to mention that the crew would give you a hero's welcome, just like they did their new captain, eh Colin?"_

"Please CICIL, you're not helping me be modest here!"

The shuttle takes off and heads for the Eden's gantry as the group chats.

"_Oh nonsense Colin. The crew loves you, and for good reason! You not only helped design the thing, but your personality by itself bonded this crew together! That's more than Bergeron can claim."_

"Fair enough."

"What implants?"

Colin and Jordan look at Cody, surprised, then look at each other. Jordan shrugs.

"Well I guess you'd have figured it out eventually. Jordan and I both are test subjects for artificial neural systems. We don't have any problems with our natural ones but rather we just test out the artificial ones so that soon, people with debilitating spinal injuries and the like can move freely again. It also helps us by giving us cognitive thinking power way above that of an average brain. Hence the reason I was able to help design the Ishimura. Jordan was there with me as well, every step of the way. We've been friends since we could barely walk, so we decided to help out together."

"_Sorry to interrupt the fascinating conversation sir, but we're about to land."_

"Thank you CICIL."

The shuttle is coming in for a landing on the Eden's fully functional flight deck, which is not only twice the size of the Ishimura's, but also twice as busy.

"Not even New York's traffic is this bad!"

"_Tell me about it sir."_

After almost ten minutes of searching, CICIL finds a parking spot near the entrance to one of the two flight lounges.

"_See you all in a little bit. I won't leave since finding a damn parking space is impossible."_

The group disembarks, and begin walking to the nearest exit door.

"_Caution! Live flight operations in progress! Please exercise extreme caution."_

"Is that EDI?"

"_Well well well, if it isn't my Ishimura friends! Welcome aboard my new home! Cool isn't it? Come on in to the starboard flight lounge and I'll reserve an elevator and tram car for you guys!"_

The group heads into the lounge. It is similar to the Ishimura's, except for being larger. This lounge connects to another one on the other side of the hangar with a long hallway and in the middle, an elevator lobby with multiple lifts leading down to the tram station. They take one that is waiting down to the station. The tram system on the Eden is completely different in the fact that the station is on two levels, and the ship has two separate tram lines running to the various decks in an identical looped path, but in opposite directions.

"_A tram car is waiting on the blue line. Oh, that's the first floor in case you didn't know."_

The cars are larger, able to seat around fifteen people as opposed to ten on the Ishimura. The group takes their seats and EDI sends them on their way.The hologram in the tram car expands to play an intro video like on the Ishimura.

"_Welcome esteemed Ishimura guests, to the Planet-Terraformer Starship Eden. The Eden is the first vessel of her kind, and only the second of the 'Salvation' series resource gathering starships. Her primary purpose is to mold worlds into habitable locations for human space settlement, whilst also identifying and exploiting any planet resources in a sustainable and safe manner. The Eden is the most advanced piece of human construction in the world, and is fittingly manned by the finest crew gathered since the initial Ishimura recruitment, with every single nationality represented in her three thousand strong crew. So on behalf of the crew and their captain, Jordan Davis, welcome aboard, and we hope you enjoy your stay."_


	21. Foreboding

*****Author's Note: Well, since I've been back to writing this, it's the same old lack of reviews as usual, even from my usually reliable source, Tiger. I'm really losing the motivation to write this story and the trilogy in general, despite it being my favorite to work on due to all the back story. If nobody is interested, then I may put this one on hiatus and work on Normandy and Lost Memories. Come on guys! Feedback please! This may be the last chapter for a while unless I get some reviews (and I have another waiting in the wings, almost complete if I do get some).*****

As the tram car rumbles down the track towards the Eden's Bridge, Colin stands up and addresses everyone.

"Time to break the news to you all. You're now stationed on this ship as opposed to the Ishimura."

"What? Why?"

"Yeah really, why are we moving?"

"The Ishimura has a few... things to do."

Colin and White exchange glances.

"We feel that you three should not be aboard whilst these operations are in progress, as it may be... unsettling in nature to you guys. Besides, I think you'll like it a lot more here."

"And why's that? We were happy on the Ishimura!"

"Well, in light of the Eden's purpose as both a terraformer and a colonizer, there are other kids aboard, and a setup similar to the Tipton's Seven Seas High School. And speaking of which, we have partnered with Mr. Tipton to bring the school aboard the Eden for a semester as an experiment while she is on shakedown cruises around the solar system. Everyone and everything you know and love about the S.S. Tipton is coming aboard here."

"_Actually, it is my pleasure to report that the Seven Seas students and faculty, including Mr. Moseby, have already arrived and are settling in to their quarters on the Crew Deck."_

"There you have it! EDI has you all taken care of."

"I still don't see what could be so unsettling about the Ishimura..."

Colin and White glance at each other again. White takes over explaining things.

"Cody, you must understand that you cannot know everything, for there is far more at work here than you can imagine. Just trust our decisions when we say that it is better for you and your family and friends to be aboard this ship."

"_Now arriving at the Bridge."_

"Jordan, Zack, Cody and Bailey, this is your stop. White and I are going back to the Ishimura."

The tram car door opens and the four step out.

"Jordan, keep these guys in one piece and out of trouble, would you kindly?"

"I'll do my best dude."

"Good. Oh, and be careful with the ship. She's brand new."

The tram door shuts and the car takes off back down the tunnel to the Flight Deck. Once there, White and Colin board the still-waiting shuttle and head back to their own ship.

"_Well? Are they gone?"_

"Yes CICIL, they won't be interfering. Project Icarus will go forward on the Eden as planned, and Project Animus will begin in earnest aboard the Ishimura. Are you integrating their DNA samples?"

"_As we speak. What exactly are we looking for?"_

"History does have lessons to teach. Once the Animus is up and running, we can literally view the three stands side-by-side."

"_Four actually. Don't forget yours."_

"Correct. Four. How long till we are operational?"

"_A few weeks at most. Once the crew is cleared off I won't have to be so secretive, and the schedule will accelerate."_

"How's that going?"

"_Fairly well, they are all eager for some shore leave. It does take a while to move this many people though."_

"I know. Think we can get out of here tonight?"

"_Statistical chances are good at about 98%. I'm going with yes."_

"Then it will be so."

The shuttle zooms off towards the Ishimura. Cody watches it suspiciously from the Eden's Bridge.

"Oi! Cody! Pay attention!"

Jordan snaps Cody back to reality.

"Sorry."

"It's cool. Alright, I'd like to introduce you three to a few key officers here. First, you already know EDI."

"_Hello again."_

"Secondly, my first officer, Anderson Voslen."

A tall and well tanned man with a bald head steps forward and shakes all their hands.

"Thirdly, my Chief Medial Officer, Nicole Brennan."

"NICOLE!"

"Hey guys, long time no see!"

"She was second in charge of the Medical Deck on the Ishimura, so naturally, we installed her as head honcho over here. Next are a group of three that you may already know pretty well. My school manager, head teacher and resident spoiled heiress, Marion Moseby, Emma Tutweiler and London Tipton respectively."

From behind Zack, Cody and Bailey, the three step forward.

"Welcome back hooligans! We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Yay me!"

"Good to have my grading curve back!"

Everyone begins hugging and chatting away excitedly due to the impromptu reunion. Colin watches through binoculars from the Ishimura Bridge.

"_Isn't it great?"_

"No it isn't."

"_Oh don't be such a sourpuss!"_

"I'm not! The have no idea what is coming their way, and if they did, they would NOT be so happy."

"_Worry about it later. Let them be happy for one of the few times in their recent lives. A lot has happened."_

"Fair enough. Status report then?"

"_Of course sir. The crew are progressing well on moving out, and the ship is being refueled and restocked as we speak. Considering you will be the only man aboard, I think a full food storage status will last a while. Dinner for one stretches things out."_

"Good. Let's hope it all goes as planned. The two projects go hand in hand you know. Animus is how Icarus candidates will have to train to be of any use. We don't have the ability to erect a blatantly obvious training facility."

"_True. Animus is the key. And I'm working as hard as I can on it."_

"I hope so..."

Colin looks out at the Eden again, where the gang has disappeared into the ship.

"I really hope so..."


	22. Nighttime Misadventures Redux

Chapter 22: _Nighttime Misadventures Redux_

*****Author's Note: Apparently, good things come to those who wait. Reviews for me (thanks owlhero), and a new chapter for all of you!*****

"_That's it sir. They're all off and gone. Just you and White now."_

Colin and White are standing on the vacated Ishimura Bridge, making some final preparations to leave.

"_We have eyes on us."_

Colin turns and glares at the Eden.

"Oh so we do? He can't stop me."

"I would hope not sir."

"Don't worry Mr. White, it will all go according to plan."

White and Colin embrace.

"Good luck then."

"To you as well."

The first officer turns and leaves the room. After about a minute, a shuttle is heard leaving the ship.

"_Just us now."_

"And we are all that is necessary. Prepare for launch."

"_Aye aye sir. Even crazier trip to Charon and Pluto locked in."_

"Insubordinate as always. Carry on."

The two sit in silence for a while as the Ishimura's computers process all the commands and numbers.

"_Oh, well, would you look at that! Midnight reunion on the Eden's starboard promenade!"_

Colin grabs his binoculars and zooms in on the large glass-walled hallway running the length of the Crew Deck. Cody and Bailey can be seen dancing and kissing.

"_I'm surprised that EDI hasn't noticed."_

"Or she has and finds it hilarious, no doubt recording it to put on YouTube."

"_I think this deserves some music to capture the moment. And to try out the new sound system in here."_

"And I thought 12.2 surround sound was excessive. Sounds about right for this place. Hit it."

As the computers continue to prepare for launch, CICIL flips on Lady Gaga's _Bad Romance_ single on the speakers.

"_Rah rah ah ah ah! Roma roma ma! Gaga oh la la! Watch out, bad romance!"_

"Quite appropriate for the situation. Nice choice."

"_Thank you."_

Colin starts dancing purely for the hell of it, and CICIL turns up the volume. People on the Eden start to look out their windows, searching for the source of the noise at 2 a.m.

"_I don't wanna be friends! I don't wanna be friends!"_

The cacophony of noise continues as the Ishimura's engines roar to life.

"_Engines firing sir! We are SO out of here!"_

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"_Rah rah ah ah ah! Roma roma ma! Gaga oh la la! Watch out, bad romance!"_

"_I SAID THAT WE ARE GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"_

"OH! SOUNDS GOOD!"

The music suddenly stops and alarms begin going off.

"Hey! What gives?"

"_We've got problems. Fuel line leak, I'll have it patched in a second. Oh, and Cody is running over here like a bat out of hell."_

"Both those are quite the problems. Let's speed it up then CICIL!"

"_Sir, he is in a shuttle and burning fast. I won't be able to get us out of here in time if he continues at that speed."_

"Duly noted. Which engine has the leak?"

"_Three."_

"Use the others to get us moving. Stat!"

"_Yes sir, engines one, two and four firing at maximum power."_

The Ishimura lurches away from her gantry rather slowly, and begins heading for the door to the exit tunnel.

"_Shuttle at two minutes and closing."_

"Transfer power to the ADS and prepare to fire all weapons."

"_I can't believe this... all right, done. ADS now online."_

"Fire warning shots."

Two cannon mounts directly amidships fire several warning shots past the shuttle. It does not change course.

"Hail it."

A hologram with Cody in the pilot's seat materializes in front of Colin.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"_I was about to ask you the same thing Colin! Where are you running off to in the Ishimura?"_

"I told you that it isn't for you to be involved in! Now go away, before I actually shoot at you."

"_No chance in hell."_

"Really? I hear hell is nice this time of year. See you around Cody... or maybe not."

The link goes dead.

"_We're going to shoot him?"_

"Of course not! Intimidation is a valid tactic."

"_If unsuccessful at that..."_

"True enough. Is that other engine fixed yet?"

"_Yes sir, firing it now. All seems in good order."_

The Ishimura suddenly picks up surprising speed, and starts to outpace the shuttle. The door to the launch tunnel opens up just enough for the ship to slip through, then begins to close.

"_Sir, Cody is playing a game of chicken with that door, and HE IS GOING TO LOSE!"_

"You see this face? It's the face of not caring. Get us out of here."

The door opening is tiny now, and Cody can just barely see the Ishimura's roaring engines on the other side.

"I am NOT LOSING YOU!"

The door slams shut. On the Ishimura, Colin and CICIL hear a sickening thud on the other side of the door. The base's dumb AI makes a gut wrenching announcement to all ships and shuttles.

"_Collision detected in the main hangar bay. Emergency crews have been notified."_


	23. Turning Around

Chapter 23: _Turning Around_

"_Sir, he actually just smacked into that thing."_

"Turn around."

"_Excuse me?"_

"ABORT THE DAMN LAUNCH, TURN THIS THING AROUND, AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"_Yes sir."_

On the other side of the door, a crippled shuttle crash-lands on the hangar floor. Cody hobbles out and collapses to his knees, screaming at the door.

"COME BACK!"

Other shuttles begin swarming the area to render assistance. Suddenly, everyone's attention is captivated by the door opening again. The Ishimura slowly glides through and begins to descend to the crash site, stopping a couple of hundred feet above and illuminating the area with several spotlights.

"_YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"_

Colin's angry voice booms out over the Ishimura's PA system.

"_YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! What were you thinking?"_

Cody hangs his head in shame. The voice from above was right.

"I don't know..."

"_Yeah? Well neither do I! Ugh, come on CICIL, we're leaving. For real this time."_

The Ishimura turns around again and heads out the door as Cody is taken aboard a medical shuttle from the Eden and Sentinels begin clearing the crash site. As the door shuts behind them, Colin paces the Ishimura's Bridge.

"_He'll be fine sir. He has been through a lot on this ship. Separation would have been problematic either way."_

"I know he will, that kid is insanely resilient as you can certainly attest to."

"_Indeed."_

The blast shutters begin to rise over the Bridge windows.

"Now, let's go. Animus awaits."

Colin takes a seat in the command chair at the helm. CICIL floors the engines and the ship rockets down the tunnel, bursting forth from the lake in a shower of water, to the amazement of some workers on nearby wind turbines. The ship then levels off, hovering at almost ten thousand feet in the air.

"_Tell me something sir, before we go. Why these three, er, two now?"_

"That's what I'm hoping the Animus will tell us."

Colin waves his hand, and five holograms pop up. They show, in enlarged detail, four DNA sequences, one per hologram. They are standing vertically at about twice the height of Colin. On the left is one by itself, identified as Colin's own DNA. In the middle are two that look almost identical, identified as Zack and Cody's. The one on the far right looks drastically modified, and bits and pieces are missing. The hologram is showing distortion and corruption, but manages to identify this strand as Brandon's. The fifth one hovers in the upper left corner, simply saying "Waiting for input...", along with the date and time, and a version number.

"_That one is in bad shape. He probably wouldn't have survived to see his fortieth birthday. That DNA strand is dangerously unstable, and almost unrecognizable from his brother's."_

"Something tells me that the Animus will have problems decoding that one. We may have to patch it with data from the other two, which could scramble the very data on just Brandon that we are looking for. Can you work on trying to improve it any without patching?"

"_I'll try. Oh, I have those sequence matches from the integration you wanted between yours and Zack and Cody's."_

CICIL starts tracing lines between the two strands of the twins and that of Colin. Hundreds upon hundreds of lines connect the two. The fifth hologram now says "Searching for memory matches...". After almost a minute, the tracing stops.

"_One thousand, two hundred and sixty four matches located."_

"Shall we take it out for a test run?"

"_I thought you might want to orient yourself with the controls on the way out. Head on down to Ship Systems. The Animus lives!"_

"And what about the puzzles for our future visitors?"

"_I have hidden the four necessary items throughout the ship, and the sentinels will soon replace the regular Bridge door with a new one that needs those four to open. That will buy you some time I think. The riddles have been written on the wall for them to find, and the tram system is now offline. I bashed up a car that is now blocking the tracks at the Flight Deck station. You can still get to the Crew Deck though for meals."_

"Perfect. Meet you down there."

"_Very good sir."_

Colin takes the elevator down to CICIL's home as the Ishimura shocks out, leaving nothing but a shockwave in her wake.


	24. Epilogue: Settling Down

*****Author's Note: Well, thanks to the barrage of reviews from owlhero, especially in tiger's absence, I have been motivated to finish the whole dang story. Don't worry about the cliffhanger here (not as bad as the first story), there is one more story to be told. Coming, well, in about five minutes thanks to my slow internet.*****

Epilogue: _Settling Down_

"_...and in other news, the PCS Ishimura has begun her indefinite 'endurance cruise', to test the feasibility of long-term space flight on the ship's systems. Additionally, the PTS Eden, distant sister to the Ishimura, will begin a shakedown cruise to Venus and back later this month..."_

The hologram with the TV feed disappears.

"_Quite the news junkie, aren't we Cody?"_

"You're one to talk EDI."

"_Fair enough."_

Cody is sitting in his cabin aboard the Eden, which is still moored in the Arcadia hangar. Woody has long vanished, gone to be first in line for breakfast.

"_Attention please! Breakfast for Seven Seas students will be served in the Habitat Delta mess hall in ten minutes. And no Woody, just because you are first in line does NOT mean you get to raid the doughnut supply. That's for crew members ONLY."_

_"You made that up!"_

_"Did not."_

_"Did too!"_

_"I did no such thing!"_

_"I'll report you to the captain!"_

_"You're under arrest for the next five minutes!"_

_"For what?"_

_"Disturbing my personal morning zen time!"_

_"There's no rule for that!"_

_"There is now!" _

The back and forth between Woody and EDI continues for a while, prompting laughter throughout the ship. Cody smiles to himself and gets his clothes on for the day. He exits the cabin, joining up with his brother and Captain Jordan, and the three proceed to breakfast. The mess hall is crowded already, but the group gets their pancake breakfast and sits down at an empty table. Before long, the table is filled with students, all chatting away. From behind the cafeteria counter, Chef Pat hoots and hollers, and the kitchen staff break out into applause as one of the bus boys comes out dancing with a broom. The mess hall roars with laughter, and EDI puts on some 1940's big band music for them to dance to.

"Told you that you'd love this place, eh?"

Jordan elbows Cody playfully. The two share a laugh and return to watching the dancing broom and bus boy. As they enjoy themselves, another figure is watching them. On one of the hologram screens along the wall, a three-dimensional figure, about three feet tall is projected. It is a woman, with fair skin, long black hair and a Concordance Extraction Corporation officer's uniform. She glares right at Cody. Feeling the eyes on him, he turns and the two make eye contact.

"_Stay safe."_

The hologram disappears as quickly as it came. Cody shakes it off and returns to the fun.

_Many thousands of miles away..._

"_I don't think he knew who I was."_

"Your new appearance is surprising. I wondered what you were up to with those hologram controls. You have an avatar now. Nicely done."

"_Thank you sir. You like the new CICIL?"_

"At least I have a face to talk to."

"_Alright smartass, back into the Animus with you."_

"If you say so."

"_I do say so. We've got a lot of searching to do."_


End file.
